No Class Monster
by cdbazemore98
Summary: Sequel to No Class Ever. A few months after the events of that summer, the Junkyard Gang is starting a brand new year at school, where everyone else has learned about the ordeal between Rudy and Russell. Because of the endless mocking and shaming, Rudy goes into a severe relapse, and becomes the 'No Class Monster', targeting poor Russell, who is on his own to deal with this...
1. Chapter 1: Back to School Drama

**Hey, hey, hey! It's time for yet another Fat Albert story! This time it's a sequel to No Class Ever! Remember that one? Well, in this one, things get even crazier. It takes place during the start of the school year for the boys, so this is a few months after the events of NCE.**

**So Rudy and Russell's ordeal over the summer became major news, and now every other student and classmate is talking about it and mocking Rudy for it. This eventually drives him crazy, and worse, he blames Russell for it, all because of the 'No class ever' comment. Now, Rudy's rage has taken a whole new level, and he labels himself as the 'No Class Monster' to not only shut up the haters but scare the living crap out of Russell.**

**And unfortunately, poor Rus is on his own this time, due to being in a different younger class because of school changes and such. Meaning he doesn't even see his brother and friends at all except for one class. But, he's a strong kid, so he can overcome Rudy's brutal bullying... right? Let's read and find out!**

**Warning: This story contains some violence and dark stuff like the first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. They belong to Bill Cosby/Filmation.**

Chapter 1: Back to School Drama

Fall had approached North Philly quick and fast. And every kid knew what that meant. It was time to go back to school. Though some were dreading it... a few were looking forward to it, especially if they were bored over the summer.

But that's not the say some kids didn't have an eventful summer. Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids sure did.

It all started when Rudy Davis and Russell Cosby got in a fight. Russell played a silly prank on Rudy, which made him mad as usual. Russell then said something that would set off the events that were to come...

No class ever.

Now, Rudy could take a 'no class' comment anyday. He was used to it at this point. However, something about this comment set him off so badly, he laid a brutal beatdown on the younger boy, nearly killing him that day. Due to the incident, Albert had been trying to help the two get along better, with not so great results.

Rudy was even more infuriated by the fact that everyone, even his own mother, was siding against him in what he did. He felt betrayed to the point where he swore revenge against anybody who opposed him for his actions. So he spent the next few days installing fear into his friends, even beating up Bill, Russell's older brother, with a shovel.

Afterward, a lunch gone wrong later, the orange cap wearing teenager cornered the smaller boy in an alleyway, and it was then where he realized how psychotic he had been acting. Unfortunately, at the same time, a thug tried to rob the boys, and Rudy took a knife to his side to protect Russell. Eventually, the police came, arrested the thug, and Rudy was taken to the hospital.

He apologized to everyone he hurt, Russell especially, and things soon went back to normal. Rudy took anger management classes, Russell forgave him but kept his distance for a while, and everything seemed to be okay...

... Well, until the first day of school...

Speaking of which, the Junkyard Gang stared in awe. The school had been under construction over the summer, now it was much bigger and brand new. This was going to be an interesting year.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's the first school day..." Albert said with a smile as he and his friends walked inside the building.

"New year. New classes. First year as sophomores..." Bill sighed, referring to himself, Albert, Rudy, Donald, Harold, and Mush.

Bucky looked at him, "Yeah. You're sophomores. Meanwhile, I'm just in seventh grade this year."

"And I'm in fifth..." Russell added.

To be honest, Russell was actually very nervous about this new year. Mostly because due to certain changes, this would be the first year he didn't have ALL classes with the rest of the gang. The only class he did have with them was homeroom with Miss Wucher again, according to his schedule.

And if he had to admit, he _was not _used to being separated from his brother, Bill, for a long amount of time. There was a reason the two were almost always together because, at a young age, Bill was told by his parents that as the big brother, it was his duty to look after the little brother. So from there, they were practically inseparable, no matter how much they got on each other's nerves.

But they still loved each other, no matter what.

It didn't help that from what he knew, the elementary students were in one part of the school, while the middle and high students were in another part, meaning Russell can't even _see _his brother when walking to his next class.

How complicated for a K-12 school?

Despite all of that, Russell wanted to keep an optimistic look on it. At least it would be better than what he had to endure in the summer at the hands of Rudy... who, at the moment, was looking at girls to fawn over.

The rich boy had made an impressive recovering from his short temper, and the stab he got protecting the little boy he calls a 'shrimp'. After all of that, he just wanted to forget about it all. Forget about his past misdeeds, and forget about the comment that started it all...

As the boys walked down the hall, they were greeted not by warm welcomes... but with silence... and stares. Most of them being directed at Rudy.

They all could feel the stares, and even heard whispers. Russell even heard someone mention something along the lines of 'I heard Russell got beat up over the summer...'

The silence didn't last long, as the other kids began talking to each other, and the boys kept going to their homeroom class, "What was that all about?" Harold asked.

"Yeah... they were just looking at us... d-did we do something wrong?" Donald wondered.

Albert shook his head, "I'm sure it's nothing. Let's just get to homeroom..."

With that, the boys walked into their class, where some of their classmates were there already, talking, but not noticing. Despite there being many conversations going on at once, the gang could here these questions and comments go by...

"Did you hear what Rudy Davis did to Russell Cosby this summer...?"

"Russell said something about 'No Class..."

"Rudy just snapped and beat up the poor little guy..."

"I heard Russell almost died..."

"That Rudy is a monster. I was told he did the same thing to Bill, Russell's brother."

"I think the comment was... No Class Ever."

Hearing these made both Rudy and Russell very uncomfortable. The former glared before sitting down, while the latter attempted to ignore it all. After everything, the last thing they needed was any gossip about it. Fortunately, at the boy's presence, the murmurs died down, especially when Miss Wucher walked in.

"Good morning, class. Welcome back to the fall semester." She greeted with a smile, "For today, I thought we could talk about how our summers went, and tomorrow, we'll get down to business... so who would like to go first?"

Immediately, students began to raise their hands. Miss Wucher picked one kid at a time, and they stood up to talk about their summer vacations. Eventually, she came to Russell, as he stood up.

"Tell us about your summer, Russell..."

The small boy cleared his throat, before speaking, "Well... I can't say too much. But my family and I went to the beach, we spent a weekend in Baltimore, visited our grandparents, and well uh..."

"Talk about what happened with you and Rudy!" One boy spoke up.

Russell paled a little, "Huh...?"

Soon, everyone, except for the gang, started to ask about that particular event.

"Yeah!" Another boy replied, "Tell us about how he beat you up!"

"What's the whole story with that?" A girl asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Is it true that he almost killed you?"

"Did Rudy get arrested?"

Rudy himself was becoming more and more irritated by these questions. It took all of his willpower not to stand and tell everybody to shut up. It was the first day of school, and he didn't want to get in trouble already. Thankfully, Miss Wucher clapped her hands to calm everyone, "Alright, alright, class. If Russell doesn't want to talk about it, then he doesn't have to. Don't pressure him."

The class remained silent and nodded in understanding. Russell sighed in relief before he heard the teacher ask, "Is there anything else you wanna tell us, Russell?"

"No..." Was he quiet response.

"Okay. You may sit down..."

With that, the child sat on his desk and sighed. He felt a hand rubbing his back, and turned to see his brother comforting him. He silently thanked him for it, and it made him even more worried about the fact that this was going to be the only class they had together for the year.

The class itself went on well. Miss Wucher discussed what they would be learning during the semester, and after some more conversing, class was over, and it was time for the next period. Bill offered to walk his little brother to his class, which was on the other side of the building.

"How you feeling...?" Bill asked.

Russell shook his head, "I don't get how people know about the 'No Class Ever' thing. It's not like it was on the news..."

"I guess things like this tend to get out. But I wouldn't worry about it, give it some time, and they'll forget all about it within the first week of school. And if anybody asks, just say you don't wanna talk about it."

"But it seems like most people are concerned if I'm okay..."

"Concern is fine, but it's still none of their business. Remember that...?"

"Okay..."

After about five minutes, the brothers arrived at Russell's Language Arts class. It was already full, and the teacher walked up to them with a smile. Bill and Russell recognized her instantly, "Miss Berry! I didn't know you were here!" Russell replied.

"It's good to see you, boys, again." She replied, "I'm glad to have you in my class again, Russell. We're gonna learn the basics, but eventually, advance as we proceed. Shouldn't be hard for you."

The little boy nodded, glad to see a familiar face. Bill gave his brother a hug, "I'll see you after school, Rus. Wait by the entrance of the elementary section, and I'll come get you."

"Okay. See you later..."

With that, the older brother left, and Russell sat down at a desk, next to a familiar friend of his, "Hi, Russell." She greeted, "Good to see you again."

"You too, Melba..." Was his reply, "How was your vacation in California?"

"Good. Devery didn't cause any trouble this time, thank goodness."

"Is his probation over yet?"

"He's still got a few months left. Three I think. Can you believe Mom and Dad are _still _sore about the Halloween thing? I almost feel sorry for my brother..."

The two kids laughed, as Miss Berry began to speak, "Welcome to Language Arts, everyone. I'm Miss Berry, and I'll be your instructor this year. I hope to make this experience fun for everyone. As long as you're willing to learn and strive to be successful."

Russell started to feel a little more comfortable now. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after. If only the same could be said for someone else...

Meanwhile...

"I wish those dudes would mind their own business..." Rudy grumbled as he and the rest of the gang (Sans Bucky, who was starting his middle school classes) walked to their next class, "How did they even find out?"

"Don't worry about it..." Albert assured him, "They're concerned now, but maybe in the next few days, it'll all die down."

"What's worst is that they seemed more concerned about Russell's well being and if he was okay! What about _me_? I got _stabbed _in my side protecting that little shrimp. I still have the scar! Where's all the concern for me?"

Harold spoke up, "You weren't the one who got beat to a pulp and almost died, though..."

"I almost DIED from my stab wound, mind you! And yet the only attention I've been getting is dirty looks and snickers!"

"I thought you wanted the whole thing to be forgotten about, Rudy." Donald spoke, "And now you want attention?"

"Not _that_ kind of attention! Does nobody pity me at all?"

When he asked that question, some other kids noticed, as one girl spoke, "Why would anybody pity a monster like you?" She asked with scorn. Rudy looked at her with a glare, "Monster?! You think I'm a monster?!"

A boy stepped forward, 'Yeah. We know all about what you did this summer."

"How could you hurt poor Russell like that?"

"You're lucky he didn't die!"

Albert could tell that this was starting to get outta hand, so he put his hands up to stop the questions, "Hey, hey, hey. Everything's okay. Rudy doesn't want to talk any of this. But I wanna say that everything has gotten solved. Russell's fine, and Rudy's fine. Thanks for your concern."

Eventually, the other students began to mind their own business, but one boy, one of the tough teens said, "Okay. See you later, Mr. No Class Ever!"

Rudy growled as he charged for the boy, but as usual, Albert held him by the vest, "Cool it, Rudy. They just wanna be funny..."

"Well, I ain't laughing..." Was the rich boy's response, "I'm gonna lose my mind if these keep up."

"Don't worry... it'll stop soon. People'll forget about it eventually."

All of the boys were hoping that would be the case, for they all wanted to forget about what happened. But little did they know, was that things from there would get worse... for both Rudy and Russell especially...

**Well, it's a bit of a rocky first day for the boys, since the whole school seems to know of the NCE incident. Next chapter will mostly be after school, as they talk about how their first day was. And how they feel about the NCE thing being known. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2: After School

**What's up, dudes and dudettes? Time for another chapter of NCM. This is a continuation of the last chapter, and will also include the boys after school, talking about their day, and how they feel about the whole NCE thing, Russell and Rudy especially. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 2: After School

The rest of the school day seemed to go by okay for the boys. They continued to get stares and questions about the 'No class ever' thing, but they made sure to ignore them. But it wasn't easy for Russell or Rudy since they were the topic of conversation to start with.

By the time school ended, Russell was waiting outside the entrance, just as his brother asked him to. Most of the other elementary schoolers had already gotten on a bus or were picked up by their parents. But he didn't care. He didn't mind waiting for Bill.

Speaking of whom.

"Hey, Rus..." The child looked up to see his brother walking towards him, "C'mon, we're heading to the junkyard to work on homework."

"Okay..." He said quietly as he took his hand.

The walk to the junkyard, as usual, didn't take too long, and soon, the whole gang was sitting in the clubhouse looking at their books. Russell was the only one who didn't have any homework to do, which considered him lucky, based on the other's opinions.

"I can't believe they gave us homework on the _first __day_..." Rudy grumbled as he glared at his textbook, "This sucks!"

"You're telling me." Harold nodded, "It's one thing to go over what we're gonna learn, but to give us something to 'test our knowledge', I'm not ready for it."

Albert shook his head, "Cheer up, dudes. It's not so bad. We're lucky we only have to do one page today."

"It ain't much better..." Bill spoke, before looking over at his brother, "Hey, Russell. How were your classes?"

The little boy looked at the others before he grabbed his backpack, "It was good... if you count all the 'love' I got from my classmates today. And I mean real good 'love' and support..."

Turning his bag upside down, Russell dumped out all of its contents, most of which were cards made by his friends. Curious, the other boys grabbed a few and read them.

"'Sorry for what happened this summer.'" Bucky read, "'Hope you're feeling better.'"

"'You're a soldier, Russell." Harold read.

"'We got your back.'" Bill read.

"'Don't let the demon hurt you again... we love you.'" Albert read, before smiling, "That's nice of your classmates to make these, Russell. They really care."

Russell shrugged, "As nice as it is... I rather not have these..."

When Rudy read a few of these, he was tempted to rip them all to shreds, but didn't for the sake of keeping a cool head, "I can't believe it! You even got _cards_! Freaking _CARDS_! I got NOTHING! NOTHING but taunts and jokes from everyone! Where is MY sympathy?! Where are MY cards?!"

However, no one seemed to be listening to the rich boy, as they continuing focusing on the cards. When Rudy realized he was being ignored, he growled and tore one of the cards in half, thinking back to things that happened at school.

_Lunch period was happening for the freshmen and sophomores, but the food wasn't much better than last year. The same old stuff, but hey, the Junkyard couldn't argue._

_They got their food and sat down, having a normal conversation._

_"Hey, hey, hey. This is a great first school day so far." Albert declared._

_"Yeah, if you discount that grumpy math teacher." Bill replied, "He acts like he doesn't wanna be here."_

_"Then he must know how most students feel." Harold chuckled._

_As Rudy sipped on his milk, he couldn't help but hear snickers behind him. He tried his best to ignore them, but they continued, and eventually got louder. And before he could bite into his sandwich, he saw a group of kids walking by._

_"Hey, Rudy. Beat up any little kids lately...?" One of the boys asked with a laugh._

_The rich boy growled but tried to ignore him. But soon a girl spoke with scorn, "Maybe he's planning to attack the kindergarteners next. It would seem likely after what he did to poor Russell..."_

_There it was again. 'Poor Russell'. These people were only showing sympathy for that little kid over him! Rudolph Davis! He began squeezing his sandwich so hard, it's contents were falling out._

_"It takes someone who's really cruel to traumatize someone younger than him." Another girl spoke with just as much disgust._

_Suddenly, he stood up to face the teens, "Alright! None of that crap is your business!" He sneered, "And while you're so busy coddling that shrimp for almost dying, what about MY sympathy! I got freaking STABBED trying to save him from some thug trying to rob us! **I **almost died! But no, focus only on Russell. Because he clearly matters more than me, right?!"_

_Rudy's rant was starting to get more attention from the other students, as they turned to watch him go off on his tirade. But one of the girls scoffed, "If you almost died, then consider that karma!"_

_"KARMA?!" Rudy screamed._

_Albert stood to put a hand on his shoulder, "Cool it, Rudy."_

_"Hey, at least you knew how poor Russell felt!" The other girl spat, "You gave him pain, then **you **felt pain. Doesn't feel so good to be in his shoes for once, does it?"_

_"Don't you think I KNOW that?" Rudy asked with exasperation, "I STARTED to see the error of my ways, and I've changed since then! But you can't accept that?!"_

_"Once a 'no class ever' jerk, always a 'no class ever' jerk." The girl replied, "Harming a child is something you can't come back from. No forgiveness, none. Russell has to remember that for the rest of his life. And you're to blame."_

_"You should be in jail!" Another boy spoke up, "For life!"_

_"Hey look, it's Mr. No Class Ever!" Another boy laughed._

_The gang could see Rudy's face becoming red with anger and realized that if they didn't do anything, **Rudy **would and it wasn't going to be pretty. So Bill decided to stand up, "Hey, take it easy, everyone. I know Rudy hurt my brother, but I've forgiven him, and he and Rus are getting along better. Things are getting better, so you don't have to worry about him hurting anybody else."_

_That seemed to lessen the other kids' worries... only a little bit, though, "Can't blame us for being cautious..." One boy spoke._

_"I understand. But still, we'd like it if you didn't bring it up... ever again. None of us wanna remember it, especially not Russell or Rudy."_

_Eventually, everyone started to back off and went about their business. Rudy took a deep breath and sat back down, "Thanks, Bill. You saved me from killing the whole school."_

_Bill smiled, "Yeah. Didn't want that happening. I get you, man. People need to mind their own business. You and Russell have been through enough as it is..."_

_"LIke I said, I'm sure things will die down by the end of the week." Albert assured everyone, "Soon, people will forget it all..."_

_"You better hope you're right, Fat Albert..." Rudy groaned, biting into his sandwich finally..._

Unfortunately, the confrontations didn't end at lunch, though they were minor afterward. It didn't make Rudy feel any better. And now seeing all these sympathy cards made for Russell, it made him even more upset and angry. Bill turned towards him and saw the torn card in his hand, "Rudy! You ripped a card. Russell's classmates worked hard on that."

The rich boy stood and growled, "Oh, I'm sure they worked hard on this, alright. Just like how people have been working hard to make me feel like crap ALL DAY!"

"Calm down, Rudy. You don't have to listen to them." Albert said softly.

"Don't you think I TRY?! Because I TRY! But it's HARD when you hear people snickering and laughing everywhere you go! It's a LOT more difficult then you may think it is!"

"You think it's any better for me?" Russell asked, "I get asked questions and hugs and stuff. It gets tiring..."

Rudy set his glare onto the child, "Actually, I think _it is _better for you! You might think it's annoying, but at least NOBODY is getting on your back about what happened! You got all these cute little cards, while all I got was insults and mocks! People are shaming ME while coddling you! It's not fair!"

"C'mon, man. It's not worth it." Bill tried to tell him, "Those people just wanna start trouble. Just ignore them, and they'll stop!"

"Again, easier said than done!"

"Rudy, maybe you're overreacting..." Albert started to say.

When Rudy heard that... well, look, "Overreacting... I'm _overreacting_?! Heh, heh... you know what's funny about that? You cats said the **_exact same thing _**when all of this happened! You thought I overreacted! Okay, maybe I did, but now, I'm just being reasonable! I'm TRYING to forget what happened, but the kids at school are making it hard to do so! And if it doesn't stop soon, I'm gonna lose it!"

He was getting mad again, and the gang could see it. So they didn't say anything else. Rudy sneered, "Hmph... nothing to say... that's what I thought... I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow..."

With that, he grabbed his books and bag and stormed out of the clubhouse. As soon as he was gone, Russell snuggled against his brother, "I don't blame him... I want the whole thing to be forgotten too, but those kids..."

"Give it time, Rus..." Bill assured him, "They'll get the hint sooner or later..."

**Sooner or later. When will the kids get the hint? Things didn't start off too great for Rudy nor Russell, but for Rudy, it was much more difficult. And next chapter, it's going to get even worse, skipping over the first week, and that's when we'll see his mental state take a terrible turn for the worst. Prepare yourselves, because things are gonna get crazy soon. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Rise of the Monster

**Hey, everyone! It's time for a brand new chapter of NCM! This is where things start to get bad for Russell and Rudy. And here is where we see the rise of the 'No Class Monster' that Rudy becomes. Prepare yourselves...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 3: Rise of the Monster

Next day at school was slightly better than the first day, but it really wasn't any better. Russell was sitting outside in the playground. It was recess time for the elementary kids. After that, he would have one more class before it was time to go home. But he didn't feel like playing...

He had a lot on his mind right now...

Mostly, the whole 'No Class Ever' thing.

Nobody pestered him about the whole thing today, though he still heard snickers and conversations behind his back. The only one who seemed to have his back was his classmates, especially Melba after she told anybody that bothered him to answer to her.

And Russell was glad to have her support the most.

Speaking of Melba, she noticed her friend sitting off to the side, and walked over to sit with him, "You doing okay, Russell?" She asked.

"I guess..." He sighed, "This whole thing has really been bothering me, you know. It's bad enough it even happened, but now it's nationwide news."

"Don't worry about it. I'll make sure they shut up about it. Anybody who wants to tease you about it, they'll have to deal with me first."

Russell looked at his friend, "The thing is. People are more or less giving me more love than teasing. Everyone feels bad for me."

"Well... can you blame them? You got hurt real bad. You almost died, didn't you?" Melba asked.

"I did... but, I just want to forget about it. And Rudy's not having it any better either. He keeps getting shaded about it. As if he's some kind of monster that should be in jail..." Was Russell's reply.

Melba shrugged, "After what he did to you, he probably deserves it."

"But he saved my life... I own him for that. Even though I've been keeping my distance away from him, I'm trying to get along with him better. And all of this talk isn't gonna help..."

"I know..."

Before another word could be said, a whistle was blown, meaning it was time to go back inside for the last class period. The two fifth graders walked together and met the others inside the building.

Melba gave Russell a smile, "If you need someone to talk to, I'm always here, Russell..."

"Thanks, Melba..."

Meanwhile with the sophomores.

Albert was busy restraining a struggling Rudy, who was trying to attack a boy for teasing him about, what else, No Class Ever. The boy had insulted him in a typical fashion, something along these lines...

'Rudy, you're like a school closed forever. No class ever.'

Needless to say, pissed was only putting it lightly as to how Rudy felt about that insult. And now, the other guys were trying to keep him from killing that boy. It was the first week of school, and they couldn't afford for any of them to get in trouble.

"Let me at him! Let me at that punk!" Rudy growled, trying to run towards the boy, who was walking away. But of course, Albert had him by the vest.

"Cool it, Rudy. It's not worth it..." Albert told him.

But the rich boy refused to calm down, "It is SO worth it! I've about had it with all of this teasing! These idiots don't know when to stop!"

Eventually, after about three minutes, Rudy gave up and walked back with his friends to the next class. He was still seething, but he took what Albert said to heart. It wasn't worth it. He couldn't get in trouble already. Not in the first week of school. "You doin' okay...?" Bill asked him.

"I could be better..." Rudy replied, "I just wish these dummies would leave me alone..."

"Some people just want to be funny and make jokes..." Albert told him, "But don't listen to them. They'll eventually get over it..."

"You keep saying that, and I'm not seeing any change..."

Deep down, Rudy was actually hoping that people would get over it. He was hoping that people would eventually stop the teasing and shade, and maybe... just maybe... they would forget that 'No Class Ever'... ever happened.

He could only pray...

Friday...

Rudy barged into his house, screaming in frustration as he headed for his room. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he punched his pillow. The rest of the week was even worse than the first two days...

In a blur and blind rage, he walked to the kitchen and grabbed the toaster. He then went to the bathroom and placed the toaster inside. Plugging in the toaster, he started to fill the tub with water. He couldn't take this anymore. Maybe things would be better if he didn't live anymore...

But as he watched the tub fill up, Rudy started to realize what he was doing...

"What am I thinking?! I... I can't do this! How stupid!"

He then grabbed the toaster before the water could hit it, and put it on the sink. He couldn't kill himself. Not over something so stupid and petty... not to mention the toaster was new, and if he already broke it, he'd never hear the end of it...

But right now... Rudy felt humiliated.

No matter where he went, no matter what part of the school he was located in, no matter what he was doing...

The initials NCE were everywhere.

Today alone, he found a bunch of notes in his locker with the initials. People snickered, laughed, run away, or frowned whenever he walked by. Some even whispered, 'No Class Ever' in his ear. It was starting to become more annoying than it should.

If it didn't stop soon, he was going to snap...

Why did NCE even have to become a thing?

Nobody would be doing this if Russell didn't say it-

... Russell...

He was the one who said it all those months ago... he said those words, which caused Rudy to lose it and go all beast on him. He spent the next days tormenting the little boy, before seeing the error of his ways. Both he and Russell were hoping to put the whole thing behind them...

And now it's been brought up again. It's basically become a MEME!

All because... of Russell...

"That... little... SHRIMP!"

Rudy growled lowly as he clenched his fists. At that moment... everything that happened... he could care less. He could care less about how he tormented Russell... how he even saved his life from a thug trying to mug them... how he got stabbed in doing so... all of that... it didn't matter to him anymore...

Because now... his life was about ruined.

Thanks to Russell...

In a near fit of rage, Rudy charged into his kitchen and pulled out a drawer, grabbing the largest knife there. He held it up and saw his reflection in the knife, and there was a face of anger... a dark frown... which soon turned into a dark smirk...

_So the whole school thinks I've got 'No Class Ever'... _He thought, _Well... if that's how they feel... then perhaps I need to show them how no class I can really be... and since that little shrimp is the one who caused this... he will be the first to know the new me. From now on... I'll be known and feared... as the **No Class Monster...**_

With that, Rudy retreated to the bathroom with the knife in hand... along with a can of red spray paint. Setting the knife down on the counter, he began to spray the paint on his vest, wrists of his sweater, and on his cheeks, along with the NCE initials on his vest as well. He then took some pictures of himself with a camera. Boy were the kids at school, Russell especially, in for a major surprise on Monday.

"Look out, shrimp... the No Class Monster is coming to get you!"

**Uh oh...**

**Rudy's officially lost it... again! Only this time, it's much more worse than before. Everyone is in for a shock, and Russell may have to watch his back, he could be in serious trouble. All I can say is, things really are gonna get serious. **


	4. Chapter 4: The Monster's Target

**Hi! Time for yet another chapter of NCM! Today, it's Monday again at school for the guys, and the No Class Ever talk seems to have died down, but poor Russell will be in for a big surprise after school. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Moving on!**

Chapter 4: The Monster's Target

The gang hadn't seen Rudy for the whole weekend. All they knew was that he was busy with something. They figured he was still upset about the whole 'No Class Ever' thing, and needed time to himself. Perhaps he would feel better today.

Classes would soon start, as the guys (minus Rudy) shuffled into the classroom. By then, an announcement was made on the speakers.

_"Good morning, students and staff. Last week, we've heard complaints about the subject of 'No Class Ever'. Because of this, we humbly ask that anybody refrain from using the phrase again. Anybody who does otherwise will suffer major consequences. Thank you, and have a good day."_

The guys, Russell especially, sighed in relief. The school actually decided to do something about it, "Hey, hey, hey. What did I say?" Albert asked with a smile, "I knew the teasing wouldn't last long."

"Wait 'til Rudy hears about this..." Harold added, "He'll be jumping for joy."

Speaking of the rich boy, he walked into the room and took his seat, "D-D-Did you h-hear?" Donald asked, "The principal told everybody to stop talking about what happened between you and Russell. Nobody can talk about it again. Isn't that great?"

Rudy grinned, "Well, you dudes can thank me for that."

"What did you do?" Bill asked out of curiosity.

"Simple. I went to the principal and complained. It wasn't hard really."

"Oh... well, good for you Rudy..."

Bill then turned to his brother, "Hear that, Rus? No need to feel overwhelmed anymore."

"Yeah..." Russell replied, but deep down... he didn't feel so happy. And he didn't know why. He should be relieved that the comments and such would be put to an end, but he had a feeling... a deep feeling that things weren't looking so good yet.

He felt that... something else was going to happen.

The child looked over at Rudy, who instantly made eye contact. The older boy smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Russell just nodded back, still feeling unsure. That's when Rudy leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Hey, meet me in room 225 later after school. I wanna talk to you..."

Talk to him?

About what?

Russell didn't know what to expect, but he nodded anyway, "Okay..." He whispered back.

The school day went by pretty fast. In Russell's classes, nobody made any mention of 'No Class Ever', so it looked like the announcement made an effect on the student body. As he was finishing his last class, he remembered Rudy's request to meet him in a room. But at the same time, he should be waiting for Bill to come to get him. Also, Melba invited him to her house later on to play.

"Maybe it'll be quick..." He said to himself as he tried to find the room. After climbing some stairs, he finally found what he was looking for. The boy opened the door and walked in. It was an empty classroom...

Where was Rudy?

"Rudy... Rudy... you here...?" He called.

As he started to look around, he heard the door close. Russell turned to see Rudy standing there, smiling, "Hey, right on time, Rus. Good to see you..." He greeted as he walked towards the boy.

Russell felt uncomfortable hearing his nickname being called by anyone other than his brother, but he decided not to comment on that, "So... what did you want to talk about?" He asked instead.

"Well... you see that the 'No Class Ever' stuff has died down... you happy?"

"Um... yeah, I guess so..."

Rudy looked at him with concern, "You sure...?"

Taking a deep breath, Russell spoke, "Actually... I'm not so sure... I'm glad you did something to stop the comments... but I feel like... things aren't over. I just have this feeling like... something else is gonna happen... something bad."

"Is that so...?"

"Yeah..."

"Well in that case... you're right... **_shrimp_**..."

Before Russell could question what Rudy meant, he suddenly felt a hard pain in his face, sending him crashing into desks. Groaning, the small boy looked up and paled. Rudy had this sadistic look on his face, his fists clench, and he was chuckling with a sinister tone.

"You've never been more right..." The rich boy sneered as the child scooted into a corner, "Something bad _is _gonna happen... and it's gonna happen to **_you_**..."

Russell was shaking from head to toe... was this happening again...? Was this really happening again...?

One look in front of him, and it was confirmed... this was happening again.

Rudy smirked evilly as he saw the child tremble in the corner of the room, "You poor shrimp. I thought you'd be braver... but I guess old habits don't die so hard after all..." He chuckled as he advanced towards the boy, who jumped and tried to escape, only to be caught by his arm, "Not so fast, runt. I've got some words to share with you..."

Russell whimpered as he put a hand to his nose, wincing when he saw blood, "W-Why... w-w-why are y-you doing this AGAIN?!"

"It's... because of you..." The rich boy snarled, holding the boy up by his scarf, "This is all your fault. The first week of school... I got nothing but teases, mocking, and shade... because of your 'No class ever' comment. And you got was sympathy because I almost killed you. Well, I almost DIED trying to save you! And you don't see anybody pitying me!"

He threw Russell back to the floor, putting his foot on his stomach to prevent him from getting away, "My reputation is SHOT! I can barely show my face here at school AGAIN! All because of YOU! You RUINED my LIFE, shrimp!"

"B-B-B-B-But..." The small child had no idea what to say, even as Rudy cut him off.

"But what?! Are you gonna say it's not your fault? That's I'm just overreacting?! You know what... I don't care... I don't care if I'm overreacting! I really don't! Because all I care about is getting even! You can say bye bye to the old Rudy for good..."

He took his foot off of Russell, who again tried to escape, and was about to call for his brother. Rudy saw that, and tackled the boy to the ground, pinning him underneath himself. He put a hand Russell's mouth, and the child paled when he saw that large kitchen knife appear and be aimed at his throat.

"Call for you brother, and I'll have him watch as I cut you up slowly and painfully ..." Rudy growled in a threatening tone.

Thee small boy felt tears running down his face, and the blood from his nose drop onto the older boy's hand. He reluctantly nodded. Rudy smirked again with an evil chuckle, "So if I get off of you, you won't run?"

The response he received was a shake of the head.

"Good boy..."

With that, he slowly slid off of Russell. But as soon as the child attempted to stand up, Rudy swiftly grabbed his right arm, and pinned it behind his back, pushing him back onto the floor, startling him.

"Ah! What are you doing? Let me go!" Russell whimpered.

Rudy leaned in, "Making a point. You better not let anybody know about this little... thing... between us, not the student body, not the teachers, not your brother, not even Fat Albert... rat me out, and I'll make sure to make your life an absolute living HELL... got it, shrimp?!"

Again, Russell nodded, sobbing softly.

He then felt Rudy's fingers curling the sleeve of his coat that was pinned before pulling it back. The small child cringed and shivered, confused at what was happening... until he felt teeth sinking into his arm. He wanted to let out a scream so badly but feared of what would happen.

Rudy bit harder and harder into the boy's arm, making sure he could taste blood. After about fifteen seconds, he stopped biting and looked at his work with a grin, "Just wanting to make my mark on you... so that you know who you're dealing with..."

He released the child, and Russell cringed at the gruesome bite marks on his arm. Rudy had bitten through the flesh and blood dripped out slowly. He looked at Rudy, who once again held his knife, "You made me this way, Russell... your 'no class ever' comment started all of this... and now... I'm your worst nightmare... the No Class Monster..."

Rudy reached down to scoop up the blood from Russell's nose, and licked it, savoring the taste, "Alright, shrimp... you can go and wait for your brother... but remember... not one word of this. Got it?!"

Russell nodded quickly and sprinted out of the room as fast as he could.

As for Rudy, he chuckled at his new found personality. Maybe being evil wasn't so bad after all...

Russell ran down the stairs and out of the building, before stopping by the entrance where he is supposed to wait for Bill. He didn't see anybody, so at least Bill wouldn't be mad at him for not being there. The little boy tried to catch his breath, his face streaked with tears and blood. What just happened? He honestly thought he and Rudy were going to have a normal conversation...

But nope! Rudy was so furious about the whole 'No Class Ever' thing, he's taking it out on Russell. But why? He didn't do anything... did he...?

As he started to think this over, Russell saw his brother coming. Remembering his bloody nose, he quickly covered part of his face with his scarf in an attempt to hide his injury.

"Hey, Russell. C'mon, we're heading to the ice cream parlor to study." Bill greeted him, before he quickly noticed his brother's current appearance, "Hey, why you got your scarf over your mouth like that...?"

"It... it..." Russell struggled to find a good enough excuse, "It... was cold inside the classroom today... so I wanted to cover up some more..."

He was hoping Bill would buy that... if it weren't for the fact that he noticed something else, "Rus... are you _bleeding_...?"

One look down and Russell could see that the blood was seeping through his scarf. Did Rudy punch him that hard? Before he could move away, Bill grabbed his scarf and pulled it away, revealing the bloody nose, much to his shock, "Oh my goodness! Your nose, what happened?"

Before Russell could explain, he felt his brother taking him back into the building, "Oh, nevermind. Let's get you cleaned up. Hopefully, the nurse is still here..."

One nurse visit later...

Russell was wearing a bandage on his nose and holding an ice pack against it. Thankfully, his nose wasn't broken, but there was some swelling, and a small cut (thus the bandage), and the nurse was able to stop the bleeding...

And from what Bill could tell, his brother must have fallen, unaware of what truly happened.

"Bill... I... I wanna go home..." He told his brother as they walked down their street. As much as he hated to miss out on some ice cream, he knew that the rest of the gang would be there, meaning that Rudy would be there too. And after what just happened, Russell _did not _want to see him again at the moment.

"You do?" Bill asked, "Don't you want any ice cream...?"

"Not right now... I just wanna go home... please..."

"Okay, little man. I'll drop you off, and I'll see if I can bring back some ice cream for ya... that is if it doesn't melt."

"Okay. Thanks..."

And so, Russell was taken home and, after Bill explains the nose issue to their mother, he decided he wanted to rest. He had his mother call Melba to let her know that he wouldn't be coming. Thankfully, she understood and said they could meet up the next day if he wanted to.

As he lied down on his bed, the little boy recounted what happened with Rudy. He was terrified. He had no idea WHY Rudy was doing all of this again. Why he was being hostile, furious, and angry again.

... Was it _his _fault...?

"All I did was say 'No Class Ever'..." He said to himself, "He got mad, beat me up, later saved my life, and then we were all good... and now, people know about it, he's mad again... and he's blaming me... but I didn't do anything this time..."

As Russell continued to think, he thought back to the things Rudy said...

_"This is all your fault. The first week of school... I got nothing but teases, mocking, and shade... because of your 'No class ever' comment. And you got was sympathy because I almost killed you. Well, I almost DIED trying to save you! And you don't see anybody pitying me!"_

Slowly, it was starting to become clear. The more it became clear, the more tears started to form in Russell's eyes, "Man... I think it _is _my fault... ever since I said what I said, people have been giving me more love... and Rudy more hate. When honestly, he's been through as much as me..."

The little child began to sob softly, feeling as if he is responsible for everything, "I... I need to do something... but I dunno what... and I'm scared... but... if Rudy wants revenge... well, I guess he'll have to get it... looks like I have to face the 'No Class Monster...'"

**Uh oh. Looks like Rudy made a frightened expression on Russell, and now the poor boy is left wondering if maybe he's responsible for Rudy's new 'tude. Next chapter, we'll get a nightmare scene, another confrontation between Rudy and Russell, and some sweet brotherly moments between Russell and Bill. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5: It Just Gets Worse

**Hello, my geeks and peeps. My explainers and entertainers. My little oo-duh-lallies. Rebecca Parham here-just kidding, it's me. (But go check out her Youtube channel, Let Me Explain Studios, she does animation and she's very talented). Welcome to another chapter of NCM. Unfortunately, things for Russell are only beginning, especially with Rudy's new demeanor. Let's see how the next day of school ends up for him.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 5: It Just Gets Worse

_Russell walked into the school alone. Bill wasn't with him, and he wasn't sure why. But the second he walked into the building, he was met... with unseen laughter. As he walked, he heard laughter all around him. He didn't know where it came from, or where everyone even was... but nevertheless, he tried to ignore it._

_He made it to his classroom, which was also empty, and sat down, waiting for his brother, friends, classmates, and Miss Wucher to arrive. The first thing he noticed was a TV at the front of the classroom. Curious, he got up to turn it on, and the show was a newscast._

_"This just in. Russell Cosby of North Philadelphia is the newest laughing stock. He once said the words, 'No Class Ever', and has since been a riot ever since. Everyone around the world is laughing. Even the Queen of England." Said the news reporter._

_The camera then cut to said Queen as she was laughing uncontrollably._

_Russell started to back away from the TV, the laughter from around the world echoing around him. He crouched down and covered his ears, hoping it would stop. But he just couldn't block it out, "Make it stop, make it stop, MAKE IT STOP!" He whimpered._

_Out of the corner of his eye, the little boy saw someone standing by the door. As he looked up, the door slammed, and to Russell's horror... it was Rudy. The rich boy smirked as he made his way towards the frightened child, "Look at what's happened, Rus... you're a sham now... everyone thinks you're a joke..." He chuckled._

_"R-Rudy... p-please... I-I'm s-s-sorry..." Russell sobbed, "D-D-Don't d-do this..."_

_"It's far too late, shrimp... you brought this upon yourself... now you know how I felt..." Rudy suddenly grabbed the boy by his throat, "...All the mocking, jokes, shaming. All of it! I SUFFERED BECAUSE OF YOU!"_

_He then threw Russell back to the floor and started to glow red light. Russell watched in absolute horror as Rudy morphed from a human teenager... to some devil version of himself, with the horns, tail, and even red pitchfork..._

_"And now... it's time to make your life absolute HELL! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE NO CLASS MONSTER!" The monster growled in a demonic voice._

_He took a deep breath and suddenly began to breathe fire... straight towards Russell, who could only scream in terror._

"AAAAAAHH! NOOOOOO! Bill, help me!"

"Russell! Wake up!"

Russell shot up in bed, breathing heavily. He opened his eyes to see that he was back in his room. It was all just a terrifying dream. Too terrifying. He looked to his right to see his brother standing by his bed.

"You okay, Rus?" Bill asked softly, "I heard you crying and screaming and came in here to check on you..."

The little boy sighed, "I... had a dream..." Was all he said.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"... No..."

"Well, okay. It's over. I'm here for you..."

"Bill... can you stay with me for a while?"

"Sure..."

Much like before when Russell has severely hurt a few months ago, Bill pulled up a chair and sat with his brother for the next few hours. It was only 2:30 in the morning when Russell woke up from his nightmare, but they didn't care.

"Hey..." Bill spoke, "I know things haven't been easy lately. But don't worry. I got your back. Everything's gonna be alright... I know we don't see each other a lot in school now, but if anything goes on with you. Like someone is picking on you or something, just tell me, and I'll take care of them."

"Oh... okay..."

In his own mind, Russell wished he could tell his brother what was going on. He wished he could reveal what really happened to his nose. He wished he could tell him about Rudy...

... But he couldn't...

He couldn't risk Rudy targeting Bill, not again, not after what happened last time. He just couldn't let that happen. If Bill knew, and Rudy found out... they both would be in trouble. So, for both of their sake, Russell kept his mouth shut.

The next morning.

The brothers walked to school together with the rest of the gang. Russell stayed close to Bill and kept looking over his shoulder every few seconds, mostly because Rudy was walking directly behind him. Every time he looked back, he received a sinister smile from the rich boy, prompting him to look forward and cling more closely to his brother.

Bill wasn't sure why he was being so clingy, but he didn't question it.

When they made it to school, they immediately went for their lockers. Russell was lucky enough to get one close to his brother, as all the student's lockers were mixed and not just separated by grade.

Putting in the combination, he unlocked the door, the first thing Russell saw made him squeak.

Taped to the back of the locker... was a picture of Rudy... with red cheeks, red on his clothes, and on the chest... NCE. He was also holding up a knife while making a sinister look.

Quickly, the little boy ripped the photo out and tore it to shreds, which Bill noticed, "Rus, everything okay?" He asked.

"Uh... yeah. Just some junk in my locker... that's all..." Was Russell's response.

Putting the torn pieces in a nearby trashcan, he then caught Rudy glaring at him. He immediately looked away and walked to hold his brother's hand. As for Rudy himself, he just chuckled to himself.

Classes went by with a breeze today. The older boys didn't have too much homework, and all Russell had to do was read a few pages of a story his class was learning about. As soon as the school bell rang, the kids left the classroom, heading for the buses or their parents waiting.

"So, you wanna come by my house later, Russell?" Melba asked as they walked down the hall.

"If I'm not too busy, then yeah..." Was her friend's response.

To be honest, Russell did want to come to visit her. But he felt like he wasn't able to do so. Mostly because he got another threatening note from Rudy to meet him near in that same room again. What did he want now?

"Well, if not. We can always work out a date. Is everything alright? You seemed rather distant today." She asked in concern.

Russell looked at her, "Everything's fine. I'm... just tired."

"I noticed your nose has a bandage. What happened?"

What was he gonna tell her? That Rudy punched all the blood out of his nose? He decided not to. If he told Melba, would Rudy hurt her too? He couldn't let that happen. So instead, he said, "I fell yesterday..."

"Oh..."

He wondered if she bought that. She seemed a little doubtful, but she didn't anything else, so perhaps he did. The two kids made out of the building, where Melba's older brother, Devery, was waiting for her.

"C'mon, Melba. We better get home before Mom thinks I'm ditching..." He said.

Melba giggled, "Yeah. You have to come straight home after school, or else you'd be in biiiiig trouble."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

She then waved at Russell, "I'll see you later, Russell. Call me."

"Okay. I will!"

With that, the brother and sister left. Russell waited until they were out of sight before he decided to go back inside to meet with Rudy. He didn't want to, but he feared what would happen if he didn't.

But before he could even step foot into the building.

"What are you doing out here, shrimp?"

The little boy cringed before turned to see Rudy walking towards him, "Didn't you get my note?" He asked, a glare on his face, "I told you to wait for me, and you're standing out here!"

Russell nodded in fear, "Y-Yeah. B-But I-I wanted to walk Melba to meet her brother. A-And besides, I'm supposed to be out here to wait for Bill!"

He was suddenly grabbed by the arm, as Rudy sneered at him, "Well, you're gonna have to wait a little longer. I told Bill not to worry, and that I'd come to get you for him. And that I'd bring you to the junkyard..."

Russell was horrified. Rudy had led his brother away. He wasn't here to protect him. The thought of that brought tears to his eyes, as Rudy, unfortunately, noticed, and laughed, "Oh what. You're gonna cry because your brother ain't here? Relax, brat. You'll see him soon after I'm finished with you..." He chuckled, dragging the child away.

"You think you can just rip up one of my pictures, and get away with it! Well, you've got another thing coming, shrimp... a real other thing coming..."

The poor younger boy could only cry silently as he was pulled through the empty halls, and into that dreaded room again. He knew once the door closed... things were gonna get from bad to worse...

Meanwhile at the junkyard.

Bill checked his watch for what had to be the ninth time. He was patiently waiting for Rudy to come with his brother, and it had been an hour since school ended, "They've been at that school forever. Rudy said he was going to bring Russell with him. Where are they?"

"M-Maybe they got stuck in traffic," Donald suggested.

"That can't be. They should be walking, not driving a car."

"Speaking of driving. This year should be the year where we take Driver's Ed to try for our permits." Albert brought up.

"Yeah, that's right." Harold spoke, "I sure hope I pass. I've never been behind the wheel before."

Bill frowned, "You dudes are getting off topic. Maybe we should go back to see what's keeping them. I'm starting to get worried. You know how both of them have been since the whole 'No Class Ever' junk."

Albert nodded, "You have a point. But I think they should be coming anytime now."

A second after he said that, the door opened and revealed Rudy, "Hey, hey, hey. Speak of the devil." Albert chuckled.

"Where have you been?" Bill asked, "We've been waiting for decades. And where's Russell?"

Rudy smiled, and pushed the little boy to the front, "Here he is. We had a little holdup. But everything's alright. Sorry to keep you dudes waiting. Russell's been dying to see you, Bill."

As for Russell himself, he immediately clung to his brother, burying his face in his shirt. This greatly concerned Bill, as he rubbed his little brother's back softly, "You okay, Rus? I've never seen you so clingy before."

Russell didn't answer. He continued to hug Bill tightly. The older Cosby boy looked up at Rudy, hoping to find an answer. But Rudy only shrugged, but Bill noticed something odd.

Rudy's face was calm... but there was an unsettling and dark sense to it too. The fact that it was calm felt sinister. Not the mention that Rudy even suggesting to pick up Russell himself. But Bill decided not to dwell on that and diverted his attention to his brother. There was definitely something going on... and he intended to find out.

And Bill felt... that Rudy had something to do with it...

**Well. We got a nightmare scene, a cute brotherly moment, and Rudy confronting Russell again. But this time, Bill is starting to notice, realizing that something is up, especially with how his brother has been acting. And he suspects Rudy too. Next chapter, we'll see him investigating. Will he discover the truth? You'll have to wait and find out. I'll see you guys, later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6: A Brother's Concern

**Hey, dudes! Here's another chapter of NCM for ya! Bill is starting to become really concerned about the way his little brother has been acting. And already suspects Rudy has something to do with it (Which he does). Today, he's gonna try and get to the bottom of it. But can he do it before Russell reaches his breaking point? Let's read and find out! Enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter contains a very tough topic in the end. I won't spoil it for ya, but if you can't handle it, I suggest you turn back now...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 6: A Brother's Concern

For the next few days, Russell has become quieter and more clingy to his brother than ever. And it was starting to worry Bill. Whenever Russell would meet up with the rest of the guys after school, he immediately went to Bill's side, not once letting ago unless he had to. At first, he figured Russell was still upset about the whole NCE thing... but with every passing day, it seemed to be more unlikely.

What was happening to his little brother?

Didn't help that he already had a suspect...

Rudy...

When Rudy offered to go get Russell for him on Tuesday, Bill was confused as to why but didn't question it. And then there was the fact that they took nearly an hour to come to the junkyard. What could have happened within that time to make them late?

And just yesterday, Rudy offered to get Russell _again_. And when they arrived at the junkyard, Russell had a _black __eye_. Rudy explained that some guys were roughing him up, and he stepped in to save the day.

Everyone accepted that... except for Bill.

Now he was truly sure something was off.

He started to think of all the possibilities. Most of them he quickly debunked. But one possibility stuck to his mind...

Was Rudy... hurting Russell?

No. No way. That was impossible. After what happened this summer, Rudy wouldn't dare put his hands on the little guy. Not again. Besides, he was still taking Anger Management as far as Bill knew.

He wouldn't just suddenly start hurting Russell again... would he?

Well, he would never find out unless he looked into it. It was Saturday, and the gang was just lounging around in the junkyard. Once again, Russell was by Bill's side, holding on to his arm, not letting go at all.

"Man, am I bored...?" Donald groaned, "I wanna do something..."

"Yeah, after all that homework we got this week, I need a break and something to clear my head..." Harold added.

The boys started to think of what they could do, until Bill had a suggestion, if only for his brother's sake, "Hey, why don't we talk about our lives? Or what makes us happy?"

That suggestion got some questionable stares, but Albert spoke up, "Hey, hey, hey. I got something to say. I'm glad that the school year is going by so well. I mean, aside from the NCE stuff, which has died down pretty quickly."

"You're right, Fat Albert..." Rudy nodded, "I'm happy that mess has been taken care of. Aren't you... Russell?"

Bill felt his brother jump at the mention of his name. He looked down, and Russell quietly said, "Uh... yeah. I'm happy too..."

"Good... because it would be a shame if anything else happened..."

There went that calm, yet sinister looking face again. And it was directed right at Russell too. Bill was becoming more and more suspicious. Something was definitely up, he was sure of it. But to not sour the mood, he said nothing.

Mush had another idea. To play hide and seek. Albert would seek, while the rest would hide. Honestly, it felt weird to play a game meant for younger kids, but it brought them back to when they were younger and played the game.

While Albert counted, the other boys hide all over the junkyard. Russell, much to his dismay, ended up separated from Bill in the scramble to find a good hiding place. He could only hope he wasn't too far away.

The small child looked all over for a good place to hide until he came across an old car. Smiling, he headed straight for it... unaware of what was on the car. It wasn't until he jumped in and closed the door... and took a few moments to catch his breath... that he noticed it...

The initials... NCE... in red... spray painted all over the car. All of the windows and windshield. Russell began to hyperventilate, as suddenly, visions started to flash in his mind. Flashbacks... of how this whole thing started.

He remembered when he first said 'No Class Ever' to Rudy.

He remembered how Rudy brutally attacked him for it. Every punch, slap and kick.

He remembered the nightmares he had...

He remembered the lunch gone wrong...

He remembered the confrontation in the alley...

He remembered how Rudy saved his life...

And now... he's remembering Rudy's new moniker as, the 'No Class Monster...

It was all becoming TOO MUCH!

Feeling helpless... and feeling trapped... Russell screamed.

Albert had finished counting, he started to walk around, looking for his friends. In a short time, he found Mush, Donald, Rudy, and Harold. But as he walked by the old cars, he heard what sounded like muffled screaming. The large boy rounded a corner and saw the car that Russell was in. The tiny boy himself banging on the door.

Concerned, Albert ran over to open the door, and Russell came tumbling out, "Help me! Where's Bill?! I want Bill!" He whimpered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's okay. You're okay..." Albert assured his friend.

By then, the others heard the commotion and hurried over. The second he saw his brother, Russell ran straight for him, once again clinging to him tightly as he sobbed.

"Shh... I'm right here, Rus..." Bill soothed, picking up his brother and rocking him slightly, "What happened?"

"I think he was trying to hide in this car..." Albert explained, looking back to observe the graffiti vehicle.

"Hey. Someone spray painted it..." Bucky pointed out.

"I guess whoever it was, didn't get the memo from school," Harold added.

Donald nodded, "Yeah, I wonder who did it..."

Russell knew exactly who did it, but for his sake, he just buried his head in the crook of his brother's neck. He took a moment to look up and flinched. There was Rudy... giving the most sinister look he could give to the child. He turned away, now completely terrified.

Suddenly, the little boy started to wail uncontrollably, startling everyone around him (except for Rudy).

"Russell! Russell, shhhh! It's okay. I've got you, little man. You're fine." Bill tried to comfort his little brother, rubbing his back in a circular motion, "Calm down, please..."

But Russell's sobs refused to decrease. Bill was now extremely worried, as he turned to the others, "Sorry, dudes. I think we better split for home..." He said, "I just don't know what's wrong with him..."

"Take all the time you need..." Albert told him, "I think being in that car scared him."

Bill wanted to believe it was just that, but he still felt as if something more was up. He walked out of the junkyard, still carrying his distraught brother. It took a while, but Russell eventually calmed down by the time they reached home. Their parents were out of town for the weekend, so it was just the two of them.

Too bad, they could use some words of comfort.

He walked into the kitchen, and at Russell at a table, before going to the refrigerator to get a glass of cold water. "Here, Rus. Drink this..." He offered, handing the glass to his brother.

Russell gladly took it and began to drink slowly. As he did, a million thoughts were racing inside his head. He felt pathetic for crying like that in front of the dudes. But... it was because of the car... and Rudy giving him that look...

_I can't get help... I can't tell anyone... _He thought miserably, _I can't even go to my own brother... or else Rudy will kill me... but honestly... I feel like I deserve this... if I hadn't said that 'No Class Ever' junk... he wouldn't be mad at me..._

"You feeling a little better...?" Bill asked as he sat down beside him.

"A little..." Was Russell's response.

"... You wanna talk... I can tell stuff's on your mind..."

The boy shook his head, "No... I don't... I just wanna go to sleep... please."

Bill nodded, "Well, okay. But if you need anything, call me. And remember... you can always come to me, or Mom, or Dad, whenever you have something you wanna talk about. Okay?"

"Okay..."

With that, Russell trudged to his room to take a nap. Bill watched with concern. He knew Russell was hiding something, and he didn't want to say anything about it. But Bill wasn't worried about that. Because now, he was going to try and get to the bottom of this himself.

With what he had in mind, he hated to leave Russell all alone in the house. But he wouldn't be gone long.

So, a few hours later, after making sure Russell was safe and asleep, the eldest brother was about to walk out, when the doorbell rang. He opened it, to reveal Albert.

"Hey, hey, hey. Is Russell doing okay?" He asked.

"Fine... he's been sleeping for a while. But he's calm..." Bill replied, "Listen, Fat Albert. Have you noticed anything off about my brother? You notice how... strange he's been acting."

Albert nodded, "Come to think of it. He's not as talkative and spirited as he usually is. You think it's because of the No Class Ever stuff that happened at school...?"

The Cosby boy allowed his friend to enter his home, making sure no one was watching outside before closing the door.

"That's what I want to think. But the school put an end to that." Bill explained This all started _afterward_. When I went to go get Russell on Monday, and his nose was bloody. Then the next day, Rudy offers to go get him for me, and they take nearly _an hour _to come to the junkyard. Russell starts to cling to me like a baby. And just yesterday, Rudy does it again, and Russell comes back with a black eye. And just today, when Rudy called his name, I felt him jump like he was scared. Don't you think that's weird?"

Albert started to think, before nodding again, "That is rather strange. Now that you mention it, it sounds like stuff is going on behind the scenes, but Russell isn't telling you..."

"Yeah... and you know what else I think?"

"What?"

"That _Rudy _is behind all of this."

"I was thinking the same thing. But I don't know if it really is him."

Bill frowned deeply, "Think about it. The fact that Rudy even _offered _to pick up my brother for me, is just odd. He would never do that, not for Russell. And when Russell came back with that black eye, Rudy says it's because some older dudes were picking on him, and Rudy came in to save him. I don't believe that for one second."

"So what you're saying is... Rudy might be hurting Russell... again...?" Albert asked in shock.

"That's the way it's been looking. Unfortunately."

The large boy shook his head, "I don't understand _why _Rudy would be hurting him again. I thought after what happened this summer, they were getting along better. This doesn't add up."

Bill nodded, "Yeah, you're right. And I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. I'm gonna find out what Rudy's up to, and if he is hurting my brother, he's a dead man..."

"Hold on, Bill. Don't go stooping low. I understand you wanna help your brother, but you won't solve anything by violence..." Albert warned him.

"I know. I'm not like that. But you can't expect me to stand back and let Rudy get away with this either. I'm not gonna hold back."

Albert had a bad feeling about this. If Bill wasn't thinking clearly, he could get into serious trouble...

A little later, Albert left. And after Bill yet again made sure his brother was safe, he was finally able to walk out and down the street. It was almost time for sunset, so the other dudes should be heading home by now. He continued to walk until he spotted the person he was looking for...

Rudy.

Bill remembered to keep himself well hidden, as he watched the rich boy walk home. Quietly, he began to follow him, hoping to find any answers. He knew Rudy had something to do with his brother.

"What are you hiding, Rudy...?"

As he continued to follow him, he saw Rudy slip into an alleyway. Curious and confused, Bill followed suit, hiding behind a trash bin, and watching the rich boy... in whatever he was doing.

Rudy looked around to make sure no one was watching, before taking out the kitchen knife. Bill was surprised. Where in the world did he get a knife that large? A restaurant?"

"That little shrimp is scared stiff. This worked out better than I thought.." He heard Rudy chuckle, "Now, he'll understand the humiliation I suffered... perhaps on Monday, I'll ask Bill if I can go get Russell for him again, and this time, I'll keep him longer..."

Bill couldn't believe what he was hearing. The more he heard, the angrier he got. Part of him wanted to go and beat Rudy down right then and there. But the other part wanted him to stay hidden, fearing that he did try to fight Rudy... something was telling him he wouldn't win.

And he remembered what Albert told him. Stooping down to Rudy's level wasn't going to help. Not to mention the last time he faced off against Rudy... he ended up in the hospital...

For now, all he could do was listen to Rudy speak, "Maybe I'll actually use this knife on the little runt. Just to remind him who's boss..."

_I'd like to show **you **who's the boss, Rudy... _Bill thought bitterly.

After debating with himself on what he wanted to do, Bill eventually left the alley, as to not be seen by Rudy. He proceeded to walk home, a million thoughts racing through his head. His fears were confirmed. Rudy really _was_ hurting Russell. But... how long has then been going on?

The teen thought back to when Russell had a bloody nose. He initially thought his brother had simply fallen... but he was bleeding a lot. No simple fall would cause that much damage. So Rudy must have _punched _him.

And he must have given him that black eye too.

No wonder he's been asking to get Russell from the elementary section of the school.

"That... that... that no class jerk!"

Bill clenched his fists. How was he going to deal with this? Should he tell Albert and the gang? Should he talk to Russell? Should he confront Rudy himself to find out WHY?

... The latter seemed to be the best thing. He would talk to him on Monday. But for now... he needed to get back home to check on his little brother. Once he reached the house, Bill immediately went to Russell's room... only to find that he wasn't there...

"Rus?"

He then heard water running. Russell must be in the bathroom. Bill walked towards it and carefully opened the door, "Rus-"

The older Cosby boy stopped in his tracks when he saw something terrifying.

Russell sitting on the toilet, looking at his brother with a petrified look. The sleeves on his coat were rolled up... and Bill spotted at least five red dripping lines on each arm. And in Russell's right hand... a small pocket knife.

"R-R-Russell... w-w-what are you doing...?"

**And there goes the heavy topic I mentioned at the beginning. Poor Russell has been suffered a lot in a short amount of time. Bill found out what Rudy's been doing, and is planning to confront him about it. But for now, he needs to tend to his little brother, which we'll see next chapter. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 7: What's Been Happening?

**Happy Sunday, my friends! It's time for yet another chapter of NCM. This may be the most emotional one yet. When we last left off, Bill was trying to figure out why Russell has been acting weird, and he finds out about Rudy. When he comes back home, he sees Russell cutting himself. This chapter takes place where the last chapter left off. Will Russell explain what's going on? Let's find out! Enjoy!**

**Warning: This chapter contains flashback of what can be seen as child abuse. If you can't handle that, I advise you to skip past that part. It'll be in italics.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 7: What's been happening?

"Russell...?"

Bill tried to reach out towards his brother, but the little boy shrunk back, dropping the pocket knife, "B-B-Bill... I... I..." He whimpered, "Don't touch me..."

"Russell, what are doing cutting yourself?" Bill asked, "What's wrong...?"

The child gave his brother a pitiful look, "I... can't tell..."

"Sure you can. Look, I just got back after seeing Rudy-"

"YOU WHAT?! Russell stood up and glared at his brother, "You left me here all alone?! What if Rudy came here to attack me?! And why would you go anywhere near him?! He could have killed you! He could kill me! He's a psycho! He's..."

He covered his mouth, not meaning to say all of that. But after seeing the concerned look on Bill's face... Russell broke down.

Immediately, the older brother picked up his younger brother in a hug, carrying him out of the bathroom, and into his own room. He sat on his bed and rubbed Russell's back, trying to calm him down, "It's gonna be okay, Rus. Shhh... I got you... he won't hurt you again... not if I can help it..." He soothed.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..." He heard his brother whimper.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Because this is all my fault."

Bill was confused until Russell broke away to talk to him face to face, "It's my fault Rudy's been acting this way. That he's been hurting me. None of this would be happening if I had never said 'No Class Ever' to him this summer. Because of it, he's been getting shade and judgment from other people, while I've been getting love and encouragement. He feels humiliated... and I don't blame him..."

The little boy looked down and sniffed, "And you know what... I deserve this... if I had never said that 'No Class Ever' junk... he wouldn't be mad at me..."

"But Russell..."

"Maybe things would be better if I just died... then he would be happy..."

Bill was shocked that Russell would even think such things. Has Rudy scared him so much, that he's contemplating suicide?! "Russell, don't say things like that! None of this is your fault! Rudy's just being a jerk and overreacting. If he's hurting you because of his own feelings, then he's being petty. And I won't stand for him taking his frustrations out on you..."

Russell sobbed a little more, "I'm scared, Bill... if he finds out that you know... he said that he would cut me up... and make you watch... he can't know... please..."

"Rus. I can't just stand around and let him hurt you like this! I don't care. I'll throw every bit of hands I can until he gets the message. On Monday, I'll... try to reason with him, to make sure this doesn't happen anymore... but I need to know... what happened on Tuesday... when he first asked to come to get you..."

The small child frowned deeply before he started to remove his coat and shirt, before turning around to show Bill something on his back. What he saw horrified and infuriated him...

It was hard to see at first, but on closer inspection, Bill noticed what was there... several whelk marks... with small cuts on each one. The marks themselves look like the size of a belt at least. Could Rudy have? Did he...? He couldn't have...

"Rus... did he..?"

"He beat me..." The boy whimpered, more tears falling, "He beat me bad..."

_Russell was thrown to the floor of that room. He looked up in fear as Rudy closed the door and locked it. Russell wanted to call for help, but he couldn't, in fear of what Rudy would do to him. Besides, it would have not done any good. From what he knew, hardly anybody came on that floor, let alone this room. Nobody would be there to hear him..._

_"Alright, shrimp. Time for your punishment times two." Rudy announced with an evil smirk._

_"Times two?" Russell was confused._

_"For being late, and for ripping up my picture."_

_Russell's eyes then widened as he saw Rudy go for his belt, unbuckling it. Immediately, he shouted, "NOOOO! NO! NO! NO! Don't do **THAT**! Anything but that! PLEASE!"_

_The teen rolled his eyes, "You idiot. I'm not gonna do **that**. I'm not **that **cruel... now I want you to take off your coat, scarf, and shirt."_

_But Russell didn't move, until Rudy slapped him, "I said TAKE THEM OFF! I'm not gonna do what you think I'm gonna do!"_

_Having no other choice, the small child began to slowly remove his winter coat, yellow scarf, and shirt underneath. He trembled as he did, before shivering at the sudden coldness. He stood before Rudy, shirtless and embarrassed. Rudy chuckled, "Good... now, leaned up against the wall, back facing towards me._

_Again, Russell did as told, with little to no hesitation. He put his hands against the wall before he felt Rudy grab his wrists and tie them up with rope, confusing him._

_"To make sure you don't try to block me..."_

_Huh?_

_Suddenly, the child felt his scarf being wrapped around his mouth, muffling him, "To make sure you don't scream too loud or call for help... and so help me, if you try to move or try to escape, this will be worse than it already is!"_

_Russell whimpered and braced himself for whatever was going to happen to him._

**_SLAP!_**

_He suddenly felt a hard strike to his back. The little boy let out a scream that was muffled by his scarf. He turned his head slightly to see Rudy holding his belt in his hand before he winded up his arm again. Russell looked away as another strike hit him._

_Over and over, he was struck with the belt. He screamed and cried, and the more he did that, the more it delighted Rudy. After about five minutes, he stopped, feeling as if he had done enough. He would have liked to have gone on longer, but he knew that Russell's brother and the others would be wondering where they were._

_The teen looked down at Russell, whose legs had given out and he was on the floor, sobbing in pain, "Don't move..." He ordered, before leaving out the room. Another minute later, Rudy came back with a wet washcloth. He walked back to Russell, got on his knees, and began to dab at the little boy's back. During the whipping, a few spots opened up, and blood was slowly dripping._

_The last thing he needed was anybody to see that._

_And... it was about the only type of kindness he was willing to show to Russell right now._

_"We're about to head to the junkyard. Your brother is probably wondering where you are... and when we get there... you better not say a single word. At all. Got it, shrimp?!" He sneered._

_As he sobbed, Russell nodded._

_Rudy smirked, "Splendid. Now get up and get dressed. Can't waste any more time. You won't be ripping up my pictures or being late again, will you...?" He asked as he removed the scarf so Russell could speak._

_"N-N-N-No..."_

_"Good..."_

_As Russell put his coat back on, Rudy grabbed his arm, the one he bit, and looked at the mark. It was trying to heal. With a sick grin, Rudy picked at the scab, ripping it off as blood oozed out slowly. Russell screamed, "No! Why?!"_

_"Just felt like it. Now hurry up..."_

_"Okay, okay..."_

Back in the present, Russell was looking at the bite marks on his arm. Bill was beyond outraged at this point. So not only has Rudy been hurting his little brother all this time, he had the nerve to beat him with his _belt_, and before that, _bite_ him! He wanted to go off right then and there, but for the sake of Russell, he kept calm and hugged him.

"I really feel like this is my fault. I'm always mouthing off to Rudy. And this time... I'm paying for it..." He sniffed, "Things like this can be prevented... but I just keep going and going... never stopping. Now, look what's happening..."

"No, Russell... it's not your fault..." Bill assured him, "Rudy is just being a big baby. He just can't take a joke or insult. He always has to overreact. But that doesn't mean he has to take it out on you..."

"I'm so scared..."

"It'll be okay, Rus. I'll get him for this. He won't get away with hurting you like this! I'll make him regret it."

"B-B-But... he might..."

"He ain't gonna do nothing to me. Not if I can help it..."

To be honest, Bill wasn't so sure if going up against Rudy would be the best idea. Again, the last time he did that, he ended up in the hospital. Though, that was because Rudy had a shovel, thus having a better advantage. Not even Bill's baseball bat was effective.

_All I have to do is talk to himself. That's all. No need to get physical... unless it's for self-defense. Don't worry, Rus. I got your back. This madness is gonna be put to an end... one way or another..._

**So there you have it. Bill knows the truth. Russell is scared and tells him what happened on Tuesday. And now Bill is determined to knock some sense into Rudy. Which is what next chapter will be about. The confrontation. Will it work in Bill's favor, or does Rudy have more up his sleeves? You'll have to wait and see. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	8. Chapter 8: Confrontation

**Good afternoon, my friends! It's time for another chapter of NCM! This is where Bill decides to confront Rudy about what he's been doing to Russell. Will he get through to him, or will Rudy have the upper hand this time? Let's read and find out!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 8: Confrontation

Bill wasn't sure if he should tell Albert and the others about his discovery. He figured, that if he could get through to Rudy, it wouldn't be necessary, and the others would have nothing to worry about. He would do it on Monday, after school...

That Monday, everything seemed to be going well for all the boys. Classes went by without a breeze... but was the end of the day that would be the toughest. The sophomores had just finished their last class, "Hey, hey, hey. Another great school day." Albert said with a smile.

Bucky walked up to them, having finished his class, "Hey, guys. Ready to go? Oh right, you need to get Russell..." He greeted.

"Don't worry. I'll go collect the little shrimp." Rudy offered.

Bill glared, knowing exactly what would happen if Rudy did that, so he quickly intervened, "Actually, Rudy. I'd like to talk to you... in private." He then turned to Albert, "Fat Albert, you go get Russell for me. And head on to the junkyard. We'll catch up to you..."

The large boy nodded, "Sure thing, Bill. We'll see you later."

With that, he left towards the elementary section of the school, the others following behind. Soon, Bill and Rudy were alone. From the expression on Rudy's face, Bill could tell he was mildly irritated but tried to keep a calm attitude. About what he expected, but he knew he should expect more when he finally got down to business.

"So... what do you wanna talk about?" Rudy asked, a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

"Follow me... we need to go somewhere more... private..." Was Bill's response.

He would rather not confront Rudy on school grounds. Only because things could get messy, and he didn't want either of them to get in trouble with the principal. He led Rudy down the street, through an alleyway, and into an abandoned building near the waterfront. It wasn't his ideal choice, but it was probably the best place for privacy. Hardly anybody came down here anyway...

Even Rudy looked around and was confused, "Why did you bring me here? If you wanted to talk in private, couldn't we have gone somewhere cleaner?"

"This is the best you're getting. So be grateful..."

Bill wasn't sure how to approach this situation. Should he give it straight to Rudy, or should he ease his way in for Rudy to confess? Maybe the latter would be best. Taking a deep breath, he spoke, "So, Rudy... tell me, how have you been feeling these past few days?"

"How have I been feeling?" Rudy asked, "Um... fine, I suppose. Much better since the whole No Class Ever stuff. In fact, I don't think I've felt this good in a long time."

Bill raised an eyebrow, "I see... so... tell me. Why have you been asking to go pick up Russell for me? I mean, I'm... grateful... but I'm just curious. You never seem like the type to do a favor for any of us... unless it benefitted you somehow."

He could tell that Rudy slightly hesitated, before answering, "Well, I know you work hard to be a good big brother to Russell, that I figured you needed a break. You know, I was doing you a favor..."

For me or for yourself? Bill thought bitterly.

"Okay, Rudy. Answer me these questions. Why did it take you nearly an hour for you and Russell to come to the junkyard last week? What's the real reason Russell came back with a black eye Friday? Why did he jump in fright when you called his name Saturday? Who really wrote all that NCE stuff on the card Russell was hiding in? Answer me those!"

He had the rich boy backed into a corner as he asked those questions. He was determined to get a confession, no matter what it took. Rudy glared back at him, "Why do you care?" He asked as he moved around Bill, "I mean, Russell's okay, isn't he? Why does all of that matter to you?"

"Because that's my little brother, you jerk!" Bill growled, shoving Rudy into a nearby table. He was trying to get Rudy to admit his evil deeds, but was losing his patience, "I know what you've been up to, Rudy. You've been hurting Russell again!"

The rich boy nearly fell when shoved into the table, as he gained his composure, he glared at Bill again, before chuckling slowly (which sent sudden chills down Bill's back when he heard it). The glare turned into a sinister smirk, "I guess the shrimp couldn't keep his mouth shut after all..." He said in a dark tone.

"He didn't need to tell me... I found out on my own..." Bill told him, "After I brought Russell home, I saw you and decided to follow you into an alleyway... and I heard what you said... I saw the knife..."

Rudy seemed surprised, but he kept the wicked smirk on his face, "Hmm... clever of you, Cosby. But I'm sure the shrimp told you something."

Bill glared right back at him, "As a matter of fact, he did. He told me how you _beat_ him with a belt and _bit_ his arm! You've been hurting him behind my back! Behind the rest of the guys' backs! What is the matter with you?! Why are you doing this AGAIN?!"

"You really wanna know...?" Rudy asked with snark.

"Unless you want the crud beaten outta you, then yes!"

The rich boy chuckled as he walked towards Bill slowly, "You know how the first week of school, everyone was talking about the NCE thing... well, as you noticed, little Russell got so much sympathy and love because he was hurt. But what did I get...?"

He suddenly stomped his foot into the wooden floor, "Nothing! I got NO sympathy! All I got was jokes made at my suspense, shame, and teasing! Because I was the one who hurt him! It's like people don't know that I got STABBED trying to save the little brat! _I_ almost died! But no, give all the love to Russell! Not to me! All I deserve is hate apparently!"

Bill said not a word as Rudy continued his rant, "I was trying to see what went wrong with this... until I realized... all of this happened... was because Russell said I had 'No Class Ever'! He started this with those three godforsaken words! It's all HIS fault! He made me suffer... so I decided to return the favor..."

That's when Rudy pulled out a can of red spray paint, "So you see, Bill. Things are much different now... the old Rudy you knew... is gone... and in his place... is the _**No Class Monster**_. I can show you how really 'no class' I can be!"

Bill watched as the rich boy sprayed his clothes, his cheeks, and anywhere else with the pain, and on his chest... was the initials NCE. This was a lot more terrifying than he had thought, "You're crazy, Rudy! You need help! I get you that feel like you're being judged too harshly, but you don't have to take it out on Russell!"

"Yes, I do! He started this whole thing!" Rudy snarled.

"No! YOU did! Russell just said a harmless thing, and you overreacted! Honestly, you can't blame other people for how they've been acting around you. You need to see someone about your issues. A doctor, a therapist, more anger management classes, something! You got my brother cutting himself the other day over you! You got him wanting to kill himself!"

Rudy's grin couldn't have gotten anymore sinister and evil, but it did, especially after what Bill had just said, "Hmph... then perhaps I should finish the job!"

Bill could not believe this! This was summer all over again, but somehow worse. His eyes widened when Rudy pulled out that darn knife again. He could see his own reflection in it, "I was thinking of using this on the little shrimp today... until you pulled me away to talk... I now realize why..."

"Yeah, to protect my little brother from you! And if you know what's good for you. You better leave him alone and get the help you need. You've gone insane!"

Rudy let out a burst of maniacal laughter that made Bill shiver, "At this point, I don't care if I'm insane now! All I care about is getting through to that runt you call your brother! And now that he's suicidal, I'll think I'll make things just a teeny bit worse..."

"You'll have to get through me if you wanna do that." Bill warned him, "Back off, or else!"

"Fine! I don't mind getting through you to get to Russell! Go on ahead and try!"

"I will..."

Meanwhile...

Russell was waiting for his brother to return as the gang made it to the junkyard. It had been fifteen minutes since they arrived, and now they were waiting for Bill and Rudy so that they could have some fun.

"Man, they sure are taking a long time..." Harold spoke up.

"What do you think Bill wanted to talk to Rudy about?" Donald asked with curiosity.

Russell frowned a little. He knew exactly what Bill wanted to talk about. Now, he could only hope that his brother would knock some sense into Rudy so that his pain and suffering would finally come to an end.

As for Albert, he started to have a good idea, even though he wasn't sure as Russell was. He remembered what Bill talked to him about when he came to visit. About how Rudy might be hurting Russell again. And now that he asked to talk to Rudy... that could mean a few things.

Bill did investigate, found something out, and was confronting Rudy about it.

Bill, I sure hope you know what you're doing... He thought.

Another twenty minutes passed, and both teens were nowhere to be seen. Now everyone, Russell especially, was getting worried. Albert suggested that they spread out and look for them.

And that's what they did.

Much to Russell's dismay again, he ended up alone. But he tried not to let that bother him, as he searched throughout the town, hoping to find his brother first instead of Rudy. He looked everywhere, but couldn't find Bill anywhere. He feared the worst but tried to keep his head high.

Where are you, Bill...?

Soon, the small child found himself near the waterfront, a place that the boys considered dangerous sometimes. He looked around, but still didn't see any sign of his brother, even when he called for him. When he was about to leave...

He suddenly heard loud moaning.

And it sounded familiar.

Russell then noticed a little building near the water. Curiosity got the better of him, and he made his way down to the building. He peeked through the window and gasped.

There Bill was, sitting in the far corner, bruised and beaten. When the older brother noticed his little brother, he groaned, "Rus...?"

"Bill!" The little boy ran inside the building and to his brother, "What happened to you? Who did this?"

"Rus, you gotta get outta here..." He coughed, "He's gone crazy..."

"Huh...?"

Suddenly, a dark chuckle filled the air, making Russell pale, for he recognized that laugh anywhere. That's when a shadow was cast over the brothers. Shaking, Russell turned around, nearly shrieking when he saw what was behind him.

"Nice of you to drop by, Russell..." Rudy sneered, holding the knife high above him.

**Uh oh...**

**Bill was able to confront Rudy, but it came with a price, and now it looks like unless Russell can do something, he's screwed as well. Next chapter will pick up after this one, and things will start to happen. Will Russell overcome? Will Rudy get his revenge? We'll find out soon enough. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Monster's Breakdown

**Hey, hey, hey! It's time for another chapter of NCM! This is where things start to wind down. Bill and Russell are in a tight space, and unless Rudy comes to his senses, then they're both screwed. Let's see how this ends up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 9: The Monster's Breakdown

"I'm surprised it took you this long to find your brother... when he seems to be so close to death..." Rudy chuckled, as he saw Russell tremble in fear, "Oh what's wrong? You see the error of your ways... I warned you of what would happen if you told ANYBODY about this!"

The child whimpered as he started to cry, "I'm sorry... I really am! Please leave Bill alone!"

"It's too late..."

Rudy has never seen so many tears.

Russell had never felt so many tears falling from his eyes.

There the little one sat, on his knees in front of the teen who had been tormenting him for the past few weeks. He looked over to see his brother in the corner, bruised and bloody...

He then looked back up at Rudy, who retained that sinister look. That spray paint on his clothes and face were taunting Russell... it was so red... like blood... like the blood Bill was covered in right now.

"Look at what you've done, shrimp..." Rudy spoke, his tone as dark as ever, "You just had to fill your brother in on the details between us, even though I warned you of what would happen if you did..."

"I-I-I-I..." Russell had a hard time trying to come up with what to say... he couldn't.

SLAP!

The child fell back, holding his left cheek. The tears continued to flow, as he heard Rudy laugh, "Whatever you have to say now, it won't make a difference. You just keep making mistakes, Rus... and the sad thing is... things wouldn't have turned out this way... if you never said 'No Class Ever' to me this summer..."

"That's not his fault!" Bill exclaimed with anger, "You just overreacted!"

"SHUT UP!" Rudy shot back, glaring at the older Cosby brother before turning back to the younger one, "Point is... you need to pay the price! You're gonna DIE, Russell! I won't actually kill you, but I'll make sure you DIE on the inside! I won't stop until you're a shell of your former self, with the knowledge that everything that I've done... was your fault. YOU let this happen! Now, your brother is suffering, all because you couldn't keep your big mouth shut! I'll gladly torture him too, and make sure you watch every. Single. Second..."

With that, the rich boy raised his big kitchen knife again and advanced towards Bill. Russell could only cry even more in fear of what was going to happen to his brother... but mostly... because he felt like what Rudy said was true...

It was his fault...

He said that 'No Class Ever' stuff in the first place... and now Rudy's become an absolute monster...

And... now his brother was in danger...

He had to do something...

He had to make things right!

Wiping his tears, Russell mustered all the strength he could, stood up, and jumped on Rudy's back, sending them both to the ground. He attempted to pin him down, but Rudy was much stronger... and now pissed off, "You little crap! You'll pay for that!" He now pinned the child to the floor as he punched him repeatedly.

Bill winced when he heard his brother's pained screams, "No! Rudy, please stop! Don't!"

By the time Rudy was done throwing punches, Russell's face was swollen, blood poured from his nose, and there were several bruises. The rich boy growled loudly as he grabbed his knife again, "I've just about had it with you! I should just KILL you for real!"

At this point, Russell didn't care... as far as he was concerned, he deserved to die... he caused this... now he was paying the price. So the child closed his eyes... as he awaited the stab to kill him.

... But it never came.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes to see Rudy being restrained by Albert, and the others tending to Bill. The rich boy was struggling widely. All of a sudden, this was looking familiar... just like what happened this past summer.

"Release me! I'm about to destroy this brat's life!" Rudy growled.

"Haven't you done so already...?" Albert asked with a frown, "Rudy, what's gotten into you to go and hurt Russell again? What has he done to deserve this?"

"He started that stupid 'No Class Ever' mess this summer! He's the reason I've been getting nothing but judgment and tomfoolery thrown at me ever since we started school again! Everything would be fine if it weren't for Russell!"

Bill glared at him, "Again, you're overreacting! And you're taking it out on the wrong people!"

"I! DON'T! CARE!" Rudy screamed, tearing himself away from Albert's grips, "Lately, people seem to care more about Russell's wellbeing than mine! I KNOW I did some stupid stuff, but I try to redeem himself! I freaking SAVED the little shrimps life from that thug! I almost DIED from getting STABBED! But does anybody pity me for that?! NO! All they seem to think about is how I almost killed him! All I want is everything to be forgotten about! But no! It has to be brought up again! Just like always! Ever since that little shrimp came into my life, he's made it a living HELL!"

As he ranted, everyone could see tears streaming down Rudy's cheeks as he waved his knife around, "Whenever I do something, I get laughed at or judged. But no matter what little Russell does, it's seen as cute and people treat him like he's the best child in the world! He insults me 24/7, it's so hilarious! I put him in his place, suddenly I'm a monster! And you guys are no exception! You do this every day! Why does he get treated so nicely compared to me?! Why do people LIKE him more than ME?! No matter what I do, I'm still a no class JERK to people! It's not fair! It's not fair! IT'S NOT FREAKING FAIR!"

Suddenly, Rudy dropped to his knees, crying hysterically. This caught everyone, even Russell, completely off guard. They have never seen their friend so distraught. And even though Russell saw Rudy shed some tears when they had their talk in the hospital a few months ago, it was still surprising.

Somehow, it seemed that Rudy's problem wasn't just about the NCE thing...

Albert kneeled down beside the sobbing boy and attempted to rub his back, but Rudy moved away as he stood up. Through his tears, he glared daggers at Russell, "I hope you're happy, shrimp! You get all the love and sympathy! While all I get is dirt and misery! I freaking **_HATE_** you!"

With that, the rich boy bolted out of the building, leaving behind the knife by mistake...

None of the boys knew what to say about this. They were all speechless from Rudy's rant and breakdown. But they still attempted to help Bill. Thankfully, he wasn't as hurt as Russell thought, just a few bruises and cuts that looked more severe due to the lighting of the building. Thankfully, Bill and Russell's parents were still out of town, so that saved them the trouble of explaining things.

But Russell honestly _felt _worse than he looked. He thought back to Rudy's outburst from earlier as he sat in his room that night. The more he thought... the more he felt like it really _was_ his fault. It wasn't just about the 'No Class Ever' comment...

His _mere existence_ was an issue to Rudy.

And he realized that what Rudy said, for, for the most part, was true.

Whenever Russell did something or said something witty, people laughed and were amused. If Rudy tried to do the same thing, nobody was impressed, and Russell always had something to say about it, which also got laughs.

And it seemed like... no matter what Rudy did, or how he did it... people never changed their opinions on him. As Russell always said... no class.

But really... was it him who had no class...?

What really hurt was the last thing Rudy said to him before he ran out of the building...

_I freaking **HATE** you!_

Rudy... hated him. Okay, he knew Rudy never really liked him to begin with, but he had never heard the older boy say that he flat out _hated_ him. Russell clutched his chest. He suddenly felt a pain he thought he'd never really feel.

The pain... of heartbreak.

_I deserve this_... Russell thought miserably, _Apparently, all I've done was make Rudy's life terrible by just being here. To him, I'm nothing more than the shrimp that bugs everybody... him especially. Maybe it **would **be better if I died... then he would be happy..._

The small child got on his knees at the side of his bed and began to pray...

"God. If you're listening... please forgive me. I feel like I did something bad... so I ask you to forgive me for my sins... Rudy won't forgive me... I won't forgive _myself_... but I sure hope you will... though if I died right now... Rudy would be glad... and so would I... so I won't be a thorn in his side again... and please forgive me for what I'm about to do... Amen..."

After that was done, the boy reached into the drawer of the bedside table and pulled out the pocket knife again. He told Bill he wouldn't do it anymore... but he wanted to punish himself. He rolled up his sleeves and began cutting over the previous cuts, even reopening a few. Tears fell, but Russell didn't care...

_I'm doing you a favor, Rudy... I hope you'll be happy..._

**Wow, that was heavy.**

**So as it turns out, Rudy's more frustrated with Russell getting treated better than he is, and it isn't just the NCE stuff. And poor Russell now truly believes it's his fault and decides he needs to pay for his 'sins'. Next chapter will be a time skip, and we'll see how everyone's been doing since the waterfront incident. Let's hope things will get better. But judging by what happened here, it's unlikely to happen so soon. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	10. Chapter 10: Resentment

**Good day, mates! When we last left off, Rudy had a breakdown and revealed his true intentions of why he's out to get Russell. And Russell blames himself for it. Things aren't looking good for either of them, and this chapter, we'll see what goes on, and get a little more insight on Rudy's resentment of Russell. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 10: Resentment

The boys, well, some of them, hung out in the junkyard that Friday. All of them were discussing what went down at the waterfront on Monday and expressed worry for both Rudy and Russell.

"I've never seen Rudy cry so much..." Harold commented, "He never seemed like the type to do so..."

"Speaking of Rudy, I haven't seen him all week..." Donald added.

He was right. Rudy had not shown up to school for the rest of the week. Whenever they decided to go to his house to see him, his mother would always tell them that he didn't want to see anybody. Of course, they understood.

But still... they were concerned for him. Did his mother know what happened?

"Yeah... and Russell hasn't been doing well himself..." Bill spoke up.

And sadly... the same could be said for Russell. He refused to attend school all week, in fear of seeing Rudy. Even though Bill assured him that everything would be okay, his decision was firm. Not to mention, for the first few days, he wasn't feeling well (mostly due to the slits he made on his wrists, but he made sure to keep that a secret from his brother).

At first, Bill was sure it was a small cold... and then Russell started refusing to eat or drink anything.

"And... I think he blames himself for what Rudy's been doing..." The older brother admitted sadly.

"But it isn't Russell's fault... is it...?" Bucky asked.

Albert shook his head, "No... true, Rudy has some grievances with him, but it's not Russell's fault. We just need to show Rudy how great a kid Russell really is... let's stop by his house later, to see how he's doing..."

"That is if he'll even let us through the front door..." Harold commented.

Before the boys could do anything, there was a knock on the door. Albert went to open it... revealing Rudy's mother, "Oh, hi, Mrs. Davis. What brings you here...?"

"Hello, Albert. Do you boys mind if you keep Rudy company? I have to work late this evening, and my poor baby has been feeling down, and I don't know why..." She asked, "I figured seeing his friends could cheer him up. He's home now, but I can bring you, boys, there..."

The boys looked at one another. If Rudy was willing, then perhaps it would be a good idea. Albert nodded, "Hey, hey, hey. That's quite okay with us. We'd be happy to."

Mrs. Davis smiled back, "Oh, thank you. You boys are saints.."

Later at the Davis residence.

"Rudy... you have company..."

The boys waited patiently until their friend came around the corner. He looked... awful. He was wearing his usual clothes (which were wrinkled instead of pressed like normally) but was his orange hat. And he sure didn't look happy to see his friends.

"Rudy, I'll be working late tonight. Your friends are here to keep you company. Your father will be working over the weekend and will be back on Monday. I'll see you later tonight. Will you be okay?" His mother asked.

The boy sighed, before nodding and allowing his mother to kiss him on the cheek, "Okay. I love you, baby..."

"I love you too..." He muttered.

"Don't worry, we'll take good care of him," Albert assured her.

"Thank you..."

With that, Mrs. Davis left. As soon as she was gone, Rudy glared at his friends, "What are you clowns doing here?!" he demanded, "Didn't you get the memo before? I don't wanna see you!"

"Rudy, we came by to check on you. We haven't seen you all week, and wanted to make sure you were okay." Albert told him, "And your Mom asked us to keep you company while she worked."

The rich boy groaned before sitting on the couch, "I should've known! You dudes don't care about me!"

"Of course we care, Rudy. We're friends!"

"It seems to me that you'd be more concerned about the wellbeing of that SHRIMP rather than me... speaking of, where is the little brat? Couldn't be bothered to show up?"

Bill glared at him, "You're the reason he isn't here. He didn't come to school all week either, because he was afraid of seeing you. He blames himself for you hating him after you screamed at us Monday."

Rudy's glare became darker, "Good. I don't want to see him either! With how he's feeling, I wouldn't be surprised if the rat killed himself! He's a little menace to society..."

"Rudy, don't say things like that. We get that you're suffering, but Russell's suffering just as bad. And most of it has to do with what you said to him..." Albert said softly.

"Are you trying to get me to change my mind about the shrimp?! Well, tough luck! I meant what I said! I HATE that little monster! And for all I care, he can go to Hell!"

It took all of Bill's strength to not strangle Rudy right then and there. All of these things he was saying about his little brother, it was pissing him off. But, for the sake of avoiding another incident like what happened on Monday, he kept silent as Rudy continued, "And he better be glad he's not here! Because the second I see him, I'd probably beat the crap outta the brat until he was left as a bruised and bloody pulp! Then maybe he'd know how bad my suffering has been!"

"I don't get it. I mean, sure you and Russell don't get along all the time, but when did this sudden loathing begin...?" Harold asked.

Rudy stood up, his glare ever so deathly and full of rage, "Ever since the shrimp was a BABY! When Bill started bringing him to the junkyard, and he got ALL the attention from everyone else! As if he was the most adorable thing in the world! I admit, I found myself fawning over the kid myself, but then one day when I wanted to show you guys a cool juggling trick, all you cared about was Baby Russell!"

He walked around the gang, "None of y'all noticed my juggling, you were too busy making funny faces at the baby, or laughing and smiling as he blew spit bubbles. Or take turns playing with him! All eyes were on him, and not me! And it only got worse later on, when the shrimp began to develop a smart mouth bigger than his size! And most of what he had to say was directed at ME!"

"W-W-Well, you got attention_ then_," Donald spoke up.

Rudy sent him a glare that caused the dimwitted boy to shrink a little in fear before he continued his rant, "And of course, whatever he had to say was the best or funniest thing in the world. But when I say something that I think is funny... silence. When Russell says I have no class, everyone laughs! When I say someone has no class... no one cares! You seeing a pattern?! Russell is so loved and praised, while I'm hated and dissed! None of you seem to care when he insults me!"

He suddenly threw a punch into the wall, "But when I finally decide to take matters into my own hands and deal with the insults after one too many, all of you jump on my back! Okay, so I hurt the little shrimp, but you have to understand how I was feeling that day!"

Albert tried to calm him down, "We know how you were feeling, but you went overboard. The issue wasn't what Russell said, but how you reacted to it. You have an anger issue, Rudy. You may not want to admit it, but it's there. And you've been taking anger management classes, right?"

"Yeah.." Rudy snorted, "And they were helping... until school started up, and all this NCE crap started happening again! All because of Russell! None of the NCE stuff would have happened if he never said those three cursed words!"

"No! It wouldn't have happened again if YOU didn't beat him up!" Bill shot back, finally fed up, "That's another problem you have! You keep blaming Russell for _your_ issues when really, most of it was caused by your own actions! You're too stubborn to admit to your own mistakes, so you take it out on the wrong person! You call Russell a monster? No, _you're_ the monster!"

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Before Bill could react, he found himself pinned to the wall, with Rudy's hands wrapped around his neck, "You better take that back right now!" The rich boy growled, tightening his grip, nearly choking Bill to death.

The other boys quickly acted to separate the two, and after a few seconds, they were able to restrain Rudy once again, while Bill began to catch his breath. As Albert held his friend, he could see tears threatening to fall from his eyes, "Rudy..."

Rudy looked up at Albert, before letting out a sob, "I... I just want more people to like me... to not criticize or insult me... or think someone else is inferior to me in any way... is that so wrong...?"

"No... it isn't. I get where you're coming from, Rudy. But you're going about this the wrong way. And... I guess all of us share some type of blame..."

The rest of the gang looked down as Harold spoke, "Yeah. We're all supposed to be good friends, but I have to admit, we aren't always nice to each other. Maybe we need to fix that."

"Friends don't always get along... but we always have something to say about each other..." Bucky added, "And most of the time... it isn't so sweet. Sometimes it's for laughs... and sometimes... it's not so funny."

"And even I know Russell can be a pain sometimes. We all know that." Bill admitted, "But he is my little brother. I love him no matter how much he gets on my nerves, and we'll always work out problems."

Albert smiled a little, "Then that's what we need to do. Work out our problems with each other. And... just be better friends in general."

Rudy wiped his eyes and frowned, "Wow... it's amazing how long it took for you jerks to realize this? It took me slapping you upside the head with facts for you to come to this conclusion... well, even if that's true, it's a bit too late for me! I still won't change my opinion on that little shrimp! I hate him, and I'll forever hate him! Even if some things are my own fault... you can't deny that he started it..."

He forced himself away from Albert's grip, and went back to sitting on the couch, "And if you're expecting me to apologize to him, then fat chance!"

Albert sighed. It looked like it was going to take a little bit more to get through to Rudy...

Suddenly, the phone rang. Albert decided to answer it, as Rudy was still too upset to do anything. He picked up the phone, "Hey, hey, hey. Davis residence, Fat Albert speaking... yes... we're all here... okay, I'll give it to him." He then turned to Bill, "Bill, your Dad's on the phone. He needs to talk to you..."

The Cosby boy nodded as he took the phone, "Hello? Dad..."

As he listened to what his father said on the phone, his face began more and more horrified and scared. This worried the others (even Rudy looked concerned), until Bill spoke again, "Oh... okay. We'll be there as fast as we can. Okay, Dad. Bye..." He set the phone down, tears glistening.

"What's wrong, Bill?" Albert asked with concern.

"We gotta go... Russell's in the hospital..."

**Cliff Hanger! Hanging from a cliff! And that's why he's called Cliff Hanger! Anybody grow up with Between the Lions? I did. Anyways, this was an interesting chapter. So Rudy's resentment of Russell dates backs to when the little boy was just an infant, and it only continued to grow throughout the years. And the other boys feel like they share some blame too, and aim to work to do better, although Rudy's still reluctant. But now, it looks like they'll truly need each other. Next chapter will take place at the hospital, and we'll get an update on Russell. Will he be okay? You'll have to wait and see. I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11: Hospital Horror

**Hey guys! Time for another chapter of NCM! This will be the most nightmare-inducing chapter. Most of it will take place within, well, a nightmare, so hang on tight. Prepare for some intense moments. And an update on Russell Enjoy!**

**Warning: Chapter contains a nightmare sequence of violence, blood, applied self-harm, and applied sexual assault. You have been warned.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 11: Hospital Horrors

Before Rudy knew it, he found himself slammed into the wall by Bill, who was busy trying to choke him to death, while the others were trying to break them up, "Cool it, Bill!" Albert said.

"No! This jerk put my brother in the hospital! I won't stop until he hurts!" Bill growled.

Rudy gagged, "You're... already-ack! Hurting me!"

Eventually, the others were able to pull Bill away as Albert spoke again, "Look. All this fighting isn't gonna do Russell any good. Let's head to the hospital to visit him, and see if he's alright."

Bill glared at Rudy for a few more moments, before sighing, "Yeah... you're right..."

"You coming, Rudy?" Albert asked.

The rich boy was catching his breath as he frowned, "I don't want to... but I don't want to be alone either... so yeah, I'll tag along. But don't expect me to like it..."

Bill didn't want him to come either, but he made his decision, so he pretty much had no choice but to put up with it. And so, the boys left for the hospital. Bill's parents were already there, as they filled everyone in on the details.

Russell had apparently passed out from massive blood loss, starvation, and dehydration. The doctors were able to just barely save him in time, but now the little boy was asleep. There was no telling when he'd wake up, but they were certain he wouldn't fall into a coma.

Bill was relieved that his brother was still alive... but he wondered how things were gonna be once Russell woke up...

_Russell found himself in a dark hallway. He had no idea where he was... it looked like a hospital... an old abandoned hospital. He wouldn't have guessed if it weren't some gurneys lying around._

_The little boy was starting to get completely nervous. He wandered the halls, trying to find anybody... and find some help. He looked at the bloody scars on his wrists. He wished he didn't cut himself... but he couldn't help it... if not for... Rudy..._

_Just thinking of the boy who had been tormenting him made him shudder. And now here he was... this had to be a dream... right...?_

_Suddenly, the child jumped at the sound of a terrified scream. Not only because it terrified him... but because it sounded familiar. For one thing, it was a girl's scream. And the tone of voice sounded too much like..._

_"Melba!"_

_She was here? Where was she? And what was happening to her?_

_Whatever it was, Russell had to find her before something really bad happens. With that, he ran off, looking everywhere for his friend. He dashed down hallways, looking in rooms, did all he could. But he just couldn't find Melba. Until he heard her scream again, and this time, it sounded much closer than before._

_"D-D-Don't worry, Melba! I'll save you... if I can find you..."_

_But before he could take another step._

_"Oh, Russell..."_

_That voice made Russell pale in fear. He knew that voice anywhere, especially with the wicked sounding chuckle that followed after it. Immediately, he began to run again. He didn't care where he was going, as long as he could find Melba, and get away from the voice that echoed around him._

_"You can't get away from me, Russell! You're trapped in my own torture chamber... you brought this upon yourself. Your crime? Ever being born! Ever since you came into this world, you've done nothing but make my life HELL! Always insulting me! Always getting the better of me! Always getting love and praise! While all **I** got was hate and teasing! It's gone on long enough, and I've had it! You're gonna regret being on this Earth, Russell Cosby! And I'll make sure you regret it! By destroying your life!"_

_Russell tried to block out the voice, but it continued to boom around him. Soon, he ran into a random room and shut the door. As soon as he did that, he didn't hear the voice anymore, making him sigh in relief._

_"R-Russell...?"_

_The boy jumped at that voice, as he looked in a corner... to see Melba huddled there, "Melba!" He ran over to the shaking girl as he held her, "Are you okay...?" He asked with worry._

_"I... I think so..." She whimpered, "He... tried to get me... I think he tried to kill me... but I escaped, and now I'm hiding in here..."_

_Russell took a good look at her face and could see some bruising on her cheeks, and her clothes were slightly stained with blood. He cringed but tried to be brave, for Melba's sake, "Don't worry... I'll... I'll keep you safe..." He assured her, "We... gotta find a way outta here..."_

_"Oh, Russell..." Melba started to smile, until she screamed again, "RUSSELL!"_

_The boy suddenly felt his friends ripped away. He gasped in horror as Melba was in the clutches... of Rudy. But the mere sight of Rudy was what frightened him the most._

_Rudy's mouth was completely smeared with blood, that dripped to the floor. His clothes were also stained, on the vest, and especially the wrists of his sweater. Despite all of that, the rich boy kept a psychotic smirk on his face._

_"You know, Russell... you're a bad friend. You're supposed to have their backs, but you keep letting them get hurt!" He sneered at the terrified child, "And now look... poor little Melba is feeling my wrath. All because you couldn't keep your trap shut about the two of us..."_

_"P-P-Please, R-Rudy... I'm... I'm sorry..." Russell stammered, "D-Don't h-hurt Melba..."_

_PUNCH!_

_Russell fell back when he was punched, blood pouring from his nose._

_Rudy chuckled, "It's rather too late for apologies isn't it, Rus? Besides, on top of being a bad friend... you're also a bad **brother**. The worse little brother ever!"_

_Now that confused Russell as he sat up slowly, "Huh... what do you...?"_

_"Are you stupid?! You couldn't even keep your brother safe! He came and confronted me about our ordeal, and look what happened. He also got a taste of my wrath, and not only that!"_

_What Russell would see next would haunt him for life, he was sure. Rudy reached back and pulled out... Bill's decapitated head. It was bruised and leaking blood. Russell was mortified. He... couldn't speak. He... couldn't move. All he could do... was stare..._

_Until he eventually let out a blood-curdling scream that echoed throughout the whole building. That scream eventually devolved into a crying fit, as the child bowed his head and sobbed uncontrollably. Rudy in response laughed manically, while Melba sobbed softly at what was unfolding in front of her._

_"No... this can't be happening..." Russell whimpered as his tears fell fast and freely, even leaving a puddle on the floor, "This... can't be happening... it just can't be..."_

_"Look at it and weep, you little shrimp. Because it's real!" Rudy said, an evil smile still kept on his face, "It's so real..."_

_"You monster... what happened to you Rudy... you were bad, but never this bad..." Melba asked._

_Rudy smirked at the little girl, "You have your poor excuse of a friend to thank. Because of him, I am now... the No Class Monster. Anybody who dares to try me is doomed straight away. But now... why don't we have a little fun, Melba? Just you and me. And we can leave this shrimp to cry from the mess he caused..."_

_With that, the psychotic teenager began to drag the girl away as she struggled, "No! No! Put me down, you monster! Russell! Please... help me!"_

_But Russell stayed where he was, too broken to move. But before Rudy left the room completely, "Oh, and Rus. Here's something to keep you company."_

_He then tossed Bill's head towards the child, before shutting the door with a laugh. Russell shrieked and scooted away from it, not wanting to even look at it, "Bill... I'm so sorry... I'm so very sorry... I let this happen to you... and now Melba's gonna get hurt..." He sobbed._

_The little boy stayed like that about for about five minutes... as he kept thinking about Melba..._

_Melba..._

_... No._

_He refused to let her get hurt. He already failed Bill, he couldn't fail his best friend either. So he stood up and attempted to escape out of the room. Rudy apparently locked the door, but not good enough, for, after a few minutes, Russell escaped, "Melba! I'll save you!" He called._

_The boy ran down the halls, searching and searching for his friend. That is until, after about ten minutes, he came across some double doors. Maybe this was an operating room. Curious, Russell pushed them open and gasped at what he saw..._

_Melba was strapped to the operating table, even more bruised and bloody than before. But what concerned Russell the most, was that there was a large amount of blood coming from... a certain part of Melba's body._

_The thought that immediately came to his mind made him shudder, but he quickly shook it away as he rushed to his friend's side, "Melba..."_

_The poor girl was shaking and sobbing, "R-Russell... h... he hurt me... he hurt me really bad... I..." She whimpered, "I can't move..."_

_"It's gonna be okay. I'll get you outta here..."_

_"Oh no, you won't!"_

_Before Russell could react, he felt something slash his back. He groaned as he fell to the floor, before looking up to see Rudy holding the now bloody kitchen knife, "I see you want to be next for surgery. Don't worry, I'll be sure to put you out of your misery!"_

_He raised the knife again and stabbed Russell in the throat. The boy gagged in pain... as he started to lose consciousness. The last thing he heard was Melba's sobbing... and Rudy's evil laughter..._

"Russell... Russell..."

The small child groaned as he opened his eyes... to see his brother's smiling face, "B-Bill... you're alive..." Was the first thing he said.

"Of course I'm alive, Rus. I'm more worried about you..."

"I'm sorry, Bill. I'm really sorry..."

The older brother stroked his younger brother's cheek, "Don't be sorry. I'm just happy you're awake. I thought I'd lose you... we all thought we'd lose you... the whole gang is here."

The... whole gang?

Russell sat up slowly to see that, indeed, the whole gang was in the room with him. And that included... Rudy. Speaking of whom, the two made eye contact. This was the first time they saw each other in a week. Russell stared at him with fear, while Rudy glared right back.

To break the silence, Albert spoke, "Hey, hey, hey. You doing okay?"

"I... guess so..." Russell sighed, "It's my fault... I guess I've been so... tired and worked up... I almost lost it... I just had the most scary dream... I was in this dark place... and Rudy was a complete psychopath... Melba was hurt... Bill, your head got cut off, and Rudy stabbed me. He also did... some terrible things to Melba... some really terrible things. Something bad that can happen to a girl like her..."

As Russell told the story of his nightmare, the older boys were getting an idea of what he meant by 'terrible things' happening to Melba. But no one got it more... than Rudy. As soon as he figured it out... he smirked as he backed out of the room, going unnoticed by the others.

_So... the little shrimp dreamt about his little girlfriend getting deflowered... it would be a shame if that were to happen **for** **real**.._. He thought sinisterly, _Perhaps there are more ways to destroy that shrimp's life. And sometimes the best way to hurt someone... is to hurt the people they care about. I already got Bill... time to hit my next target. Watch out, Russell... I'll mercilessly DESTROY everything and EVERYONE you love..._

**Uh oh...**

**Rudy's got yet another plan up his sleeve, and this time, it involves Melba. With whatever he has planned, it won't be pretty, that's for sure, but let's remember. Rudy's a jerk, and right now he's pissed off, but he's not heartless. Will he even be able to go through with what he plans to do to Melba? Well, you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12: Break the Cutie

**Hi there! I'm back with another chapter of NCM! This will also be another intense one. If you recall from the last chapter, Rudy has some not so nice plans for Melba. Whether or not he can go through with it... well, we'll see here, or at least get a hint. Enjoy! **

**Warning: Contains... some may or may not an attempted assault. If you can't handle that stuff, I suggest you turn back while you can...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 12: Break The Cutie

The next day...

Melba was walking down the street, alone that afternoon. But she didn't mind, as she could talk care of herself. Devery had to stay after school for a teen program, and their parents were out still working so she would have the house to herself for a few hours or more.

And she sure didn't mind at all...

If only she could invite Russell to play with her.

She had heard that he was in the hospital, and was completely worried. She had no idea what was going on with her friend. She had noticed that things seemed rather off about him lately. The injured nose, him not being as talkative as usual... him being timider.

Melba started to wonder if something was going on.

Well, she was going to visit him the next day, so maybe he'd tell her.

Soon, Melba reached her house. She walked in with the key her father gave her, and of course, saw a note from her mother reminding her of what she was to do whenever home alone.

Stay away from sharp objects.

Keep all windows shut and doors locked.

Don't let anybody that she didn't know inside the house.

Call 911 in an emergency, or go to Mrs. Willis next door.

The first thing the little girl decided to do was watch a little TV to pass the time. Then maybe she's could clean up and save her parents the trouble. Maybe also work on a get well card for Russell.

Little did Melba know... was that things in a little bit... were gonna get terrifying really quickly.

After twenty minutes since she got home... the doorbell rang. Looking at a nearby clock, she could see that it was six o'clock. Who could that be? "Who is it?" She asked.

"It's Rudy... may I come in?"

Rudy?

What was _he _doing here?

It was no secret that Melba didn't have the best opinion of the rich boy. Mostly due to his overall attitude and demeanor, and she felt that he was a bad influence on Devery, which would explain her brother getting into so much trouble. Not to mention, after what she heard of what happened this summer, and what he did to Russell... she wasn't so sure she wanted to see the almost murderer...

But still... it _was _someone she knew... and perhaps he was looking for Devery.

"Um, sure. Hold on a second..."

With that, she got up from the couch and opened the door, revealing the older teen, who smiled and greeted her, "Good evening, Mel. How're you doin'?"

"Fine... I guess..." Melba replied, "If you're looking for Devery, he's still at school for some after hour classes that were mandatory. So you'll have to come back tomorrow or something."

But Rudy shook his head with a chuckle, "I know about Dev. I came here to see _you_..."

"Huh?"

It was right then and there that Melba noticed the look on Rudy's face. He was smiling... but there was a look in his eyes... that disturbed her greatly, "Oh... well, I'm very busy. So you'll have to come back some other time!"

She then tried to slam the door in his face... but he caught it and forced it back open, practically walking into the house, and closing the door behind him. The look on Rudy's face became more sinister, and it was starting to scare Melba, "W-What is with you?" She asked.

Rudy smirked, "Just you wait and see, Melba sweetie... I feel like we don't know each other too well... so I was hoping to hang out with you... to get to know you better..."

Melba didn't believe a word he said. There was something off about him. Should she call the police? Mom and Dad? Devery? Mrs. Willis? The girl looked up at the teen, and straightened up, trying to be brave, "Y-You don't scare me! You better get outta my house right now, or else you'll be in biiiigg trouble!"

The response Rudy gave was a laugh, "Please! I think the only one who's gonna be in trouble... is you!"

Suddenly, he grabbed the child by her arm. Melba cried out and tried to break away, but his grip was strong, much to her surprise. He held her wrist so tightly that it was starting to hurt, "S-S-Stop! Please! Y-Y-You're hurting me!"

"That's the plan, my dear..." He replied with venom, "There's always more ways to get my revenge on that shrimp you call your friend. And what better way than to harm his girlfriend..."

Melba was shocked, "What... so _you're _the reason Russell's in the hospital?"

Rudy shrugged, "Well, I didn't intend on that happening, but I guess I can say guilty as charged. I'm also the one responsible for Russell's bloody nose! The one responsible for him being clingy to his brother and quieter. The one responsible for the nightmare he had!"

"Nightmare?"

Melba was becoming more and more disturbed and scared. Normally, she would be tough around these situations. But there was something about Rudy that was scaring her, "W-What are you planning to do to me? Beat me up? Kill me...?"

Rudy leaned in until his face was inches apart from Melba's, "Oh... I'm gonna do far worse than that... I'm gonna _break _you..."

Noticing the confused look on her face, he explained, "You see, when Russell woke up in the hospital last night, he mentioned in his dream that I was there, hurting you in a most despicable way... and so I thought... what a shame that would be if it were to happen in real life..."

Slowly, Melba was starting to realize that he meant. Even at her young age, she understood these types of dangers. Well, that settled it. She was definitely scared. The girl once again tried to escape Rudy's grip, but he only tightened it further.

Rudy could just laugh at the fear on her face, "Would you look at this? The all mighty Melba, the one who said I didn't bother her at all... is now trembling beneath me. How pathetic?"

"Rudy... why are you doing this?" She asked, tears threatening to fall.

"Why... why? I'll tell you why! It's that little shrimp's fault! Everyone loves him, and hates me! He insults me 24/7, and somehow people think he's funny! If I do it, I'm roasted for it! And when I decide to do something about my misery, I'm suddenly seen as this demon!"

Melba glared at him, "Can you blame them? I know how you beat poor Russell up this summer-"

SLAP!

The little girl nearly fell back when Rudy struck her across the face. He scowled at her, "Shut up! Don't you dare say 'Poor Russell', because that's all he's been getting! 'Poor Russell' this! 'Poor Russell' that! What about 'Poor _Rudy_'?! Nobody seems to care that I saved the shrimp's life when that thug tried to rob us! I got stabbed for crying out loud! But you never see anybody talking about _that! _No! All they care about me beating the crap out of him!"

He proceeded to tighten his grip even more on Melba's wrist, making her cry out again. Any tighter, then he might break her hand off, "So... after everything... I decided that enough was enough. People think I have no class? Well, I can show them how 'no class' I can _really _be! What you're looking at, Melba... is the No Class Monster! I already targeted Russell's dumb brother... and _you're_ next on my hit list!"

"NO! Please, let go of me! Somebody help!" Melba cried out, finally letting her tears fall, but then Rudy grabbed her in his arms and held a hand over her mouth, "Shut up, brat! Let's not disturb anybody else... why don't we head to your room... where we'll have some privacy..."

It was then and there that Melba knew... that Rudy was right... she _was _in trouble...

Two hours later...

Devery was walking home after a long day at school, but he didn't mind because he was rather happy today. This morning, his parents had a conversation with him. To his shock and delight, they decided that he had been punished for long enough, and settled on cutting his probation down to only two more weeks. Soon, he would be able to do things he was forbidden or restricted from.

After that, he would work to better himself. After such a long time, he felt it wasn't worth it to sneak off on Halloween the previous year, while he was under punishment. He understood why his sister kept trying to drag him home that night. She genuinely didn't want him to get into any more trouble. Despite how much they fought and annoyed each other, they, like any other siblings, did love and care for each other.

And while Devery refused to admit it to anybody else... he enjoyed playing with Melba from time to time.

Perhaps she would like to play tonight. Mom and Dad were still at work, so he had some time.

Soon, he made it home, "Hey, Melba! I'm home! You there?"

Silence...

Aside from some... sniffling?

"Melba?"

Curious, Devery made his way to his sister's room, thinking she might be there. He knocked on her door, "Melba? You in there...?"

A few seconds passed with some silence, until he heard a small voice, "Y-Y-Yes..."

Devery would have simply nodded and left to do his business, if it weren't for the odd tone in Melba's voice, "Um... can I come in...?"

"S-S-S-Sure..."

With that, the teen opened the door and saw his sister curled up in a ball on her bed, crying softly. This worried him even more as he hurried over to her, "Melba. What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Melba sniffed as she looked up at him, "I'm... okay."

"You sure don't look okay..." Devery sat down beside her, "What's wrong...?"

"I... uh... I'm just worried about Russell... that's all. I'm worried about Russell."

The teen looked at her with confusion, "That's it? I'm sure the little guy will be okay. There's nothing to worry about. They said they saved him just in time, and he just needs to recover..."

Melba smiled... but deep down... she was terrified and traumatized... most of what happened a few hours ago... or more... what seemed to happen. She couldn't get it out of her head, no matter how hard she tried.

And honestly... she _was_ worried about Russell... but mostly for his mental health... rather than his physical health...

At the same time...

Rudy was walking down a street before he rounded a corner and stood in an alleyway... thinking back to what went down two hours ago... when he realized what happened... or rather what seemed to happen... he put his face in his hands and moaned...

"What did I just do...? Who am I?"

**Cliffhanger! Did Rudy actually go through with what he planned? Did he not? Well, whatever he did, it definitely left Melba scared and in tears. Next chapter we'll focus on Rudy again, and get a look into his inner thoughts. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13: Inner Demons

**Hey dudes! I'm back with another chapter of NCM! We're gonna pick up where the last chapter left off with Rudy. If you noticed, he seems to have done something to scar poor Melba. But what? We'll also get a look in his thoughts and conscious. So I hope you enjoy it.**

**Warning: Contains scary nightmare sequence**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 13: Inner Demons

"What did I just do...? Who am I...?"

Rudy sat down in the alleyway... he couldn't get the last few hours out of his head. Did he... did he really do that...? Did he really _try _to do that...? Why? What was he thinking?!

_I know I can be a jerk... _he thought, _But I'm **not **that cruel... I just scared her... had her thinking I was going to destroy her... but I didn't... but why did I do it... or rather... why didn't I do it...?_

He thought back to when he stepped foot into the house... he knew in doing so... there was no turning back. He had Melba backed into a corner, dragged her up to her room, and had her pinned... but before he could even attempt to do anything...

_"Rudy... you are much better than this..." _

It was his good conscious, speaking on his shoulder. It was essentially an angel version of himself, _"You have this poor girl scared to death. Don't hurt her. She hasn't done anything..."_

_"Don't listen to that wimp. Do it! That shrimp has pissed you off for the last time. This is the best way to get back at him!"_

Another conscious appeared on his other shoulder, only this one was a bad devil version of himself. Rudy had frozen at that moment, he just stared at Melba, who was breathing heavily with tears streaming down her face. He didn't let go of her... he just glared at her while his conscious' spoke with him...

_"Rudy, you have done enough damage already with Russell. Don't continue with hurting his friends..."_

_"You did a number on his dumb brother. Do an even greater number on this diesel mouthed girl!"_

_"What would your mother think?"_

_"Screw your mom! She was one of the ones who turned against you when you first hurt that runt!"_

_"You've just been dealing with a lot of stress. Just leave, take a breath, and relax!"_

_"Don't do that! Break this brat! She deserves it!"_

_"Rudy... you're a good boy. Don't tarnish that by doing something that will tarnish that will affect her... you're friends... and eventually yourself..."_

_"Don't be a wimp, Rudy! Do it! DO IT! This is your chance to BREAK that shrimp, as well as this big mouth brat! So DO IT!"_

_"No, Rudy!"_

_"YES, RUDY!"_

Soon, Rudy had enough of his conscious arguing, "_SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" _He had shouted, pulling out the knife, raising it above Melba, who screamed at the sight of it. He kept it raised... before bringing it down slowly when he heard the little girl scream. He looked at her for a few seconds... before putting the knife away.

_"Melba... I'm so sorry... I'll... I'll leave... please don't tell anybody about this..."_

He slowly got off her and left the room, leaving the girl still sobbing in fear.

Now here he was, sitting in an alley two hours later, thinking about how he just scared a girl to death, making her think he was going to hurt her in a most horrendous way.

And honestly... he felt sour with himself.

"Why did I do that...? I mean, yes I'm pissed... but I shouldn't take it out on Melba..."

"You did the right thing, Rudy..." Said his good conscious, "You could have done something so serious, it could have scarred her for life..."

Rudy sighed, "Yeah... but I'm sure she's still scared though. Just even attempting it frightened her..."

"True..."

"You're a wimp, you know that..." His bad conscious frowned, "You had the perfect chance, and you chickened out!"

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't hurt her like that..."

"What about taking revenge...?"

Rudy frowned deeply, "Would it have been worth it...?"

His good conscious shook his head, "No... it wouldn't have. If you did it, and you got caught, you would have been in serious legal trouble, Rudy. So you narrowly avoided that..."

But to be perfectly honest... Rudy didn't feel better. He may not have done what he intended to do... but he felt bad for even trying. What programmed in his mind to even try? Because of a _dream _that Russell had?

"I wish that shrimp didn't talk about his dream to us... then maybe I wouldn't have gotten that stupid idea..." He muttered, "Actually... I wish things were different... what am I doing...?"

Rudy held his head, trying to think clearly... but he couldn't... he really couldn't...

_You really hurt poor Russell. You blame all your problems on **him**, and you expect everyone to love you... but really, what he says about you is true! You really DON'T have any class! If you're doing all of that, then it's true! And then you had to go and roughen up Bill, and scare Melba! What kind of sick demented monster are you?! One that takes pleasure in tormenting little boys! You have NCE... No... Class... Ever-_"

NOOOOOO! Shut up! JUST! SHUT UP!"

The rich boy stood up and ran out of the alleyway. He continued to run as fast as he could... until he reached his house. He knew his parents were working late, so he had the house to himself for a while. He burst in, stormed into his room, flopped down on the bed, and sobbed loudly and uncontrollably.

"Get out of my head! Get out of my HEAD!" He cried, punching his pillow before burying his face into it.

_You know it's true, Rudy. You can't deny it..._

As much as he didn't want to listen to his inner thoughts... he knew they were right. He had truly made a mess of things... and he only had himself to blame... he hurt Russell... he hurt Bill... he almost hurt Melba... and now...

_He_ felt hurt...

Emotionally...

"Who am I... what am I...?"

Rudy continued to cry and cry... until he eventually fell asleep...

_Rudy found himself... in a cage. Much to his confusion and fear, "Huh... wha... what's going on...?" He looked around, and to his shock, he saw the other guys sitting in chairs at a table, "Dudes...?"_

_Albert looked towards Rudy and shushed him, "Shh... don't speak... or else he'll come...?"_

_"He? What's going on?"_

_"H-H-He's lost it..." Donald whimpered._

_"He's gone insane..." Harold added._

_"He's gonna kill us..." Bucky whimpered also._

_"Who is he?!" Rudy asked._

_Suddenly, a door opened, and a person walked through. They were shadowy at first... but once they came into the light... Rudy was shocked at who it was..._

_"R-Russell...?"_

_Yes, indeed it was the little boy. But something was different about him. First off, his clothes were stained with blood, along with blood smeared on his mouth. Secondly, he was holding a weapon in his hand that Rudy couldn't identify at the moment. And thirdly, and this was the scariest thing to Rudy... was the psychotic smile on Russell's face._

_"Hello, Rudy... fancy seeing you here..." The boy greeted slowly._

_"Well, you had to be the one who put me here. Let me out!"_

_"I don't think so... not after the pain and suffering you put me through."_

_Suddenly, Russell kicked the cage, making Rudy jump, "Do you even realize how bad I've felt lately?! I've had to deal with your crap for weeks! All because you can't handle a joke! You always have to overreact over the littlest of things! I could be happy! But I'm not! Because of YOU! You've RUINED my LIFE! This is all your fault! And worse, you have to take it out on the other dudes, my brother, and even Melba!"_

_Rudy flinched at those words, before trying to speak, "B-B-But!"_

_Russell cut him off, "But what?! Are you gonna say it's not your fault? That you were just angry and jealous? Well, guess what?! I've seen wrestlers who handle their anger better than you! You're like a school on holiday! No class!"_

_Okay, that one stung more than Rudy had intended. But honestly, all of it hurt. Why? Because what Russell was saying... was the same things he said to Russell. He was currently having his words thrown back in his face._

_All the boy did was look away in shame, before he heard the cage unlocking. Suddenly, he felt himself being roughly pulled out of the cage by Russell, who said, "Hm... maybe I will take you out... so that you can feel the pain I felt!"_

_"Huh?"_

_Before Rudy could fully question what Russell meant, he suddenly felt punches and kicks all over. He quickly realized that Russell was beating him up... while the others just sat and watched. He begged for their help, but they declined, not only because they weren't allowed... but they felt like he deserved it._

_"Now you see how Russell felt this summer."_

_That stung even more. Rudy knew they were right..._

_The beating seemed to go on for an eternity until Rudy was left as a bruised and bloody mess. Russell chuckled evilly as he held his foot on Rudy's stomach, "You made me this way, Rudy... you beating me up this summer started all of this... and now your life is a living HELL! Just like you made mine a living Hell!"_

_"P-P-Please... I'm sorry, Russell... I'm so sorry..." The rich boy sobbed, moaning in pain, "Please..."_

_"It's too late for sorries, you no class jerk! Far too late! You had your chance... and you blew it!"_

_Suddenly, Russell forced himself down above Rudy and pulled back the collar of his turtleneck. Rudy was confused as to what was happening... until Russell opened his mouth wide to reveal sharp fangs._

_Rudy gasped in horror._

_He struggled to escape, but it was too late. Russell sunk his fangs deep into the teen's neck. Rudy gasped in absolutely pain and shock. He continued to try and struggle, but couldn't get away, no matter how hard he tried._

_After a few seconds, Russell sat up, licking any dripping blood as he grinned at the rich boy beneath him, "That was tasty... I just wanted to make my mark on you... but now, I think it's time we end this, once and for all!"_

_That's when he grabbed the weapon from earlier... which Rudy could now see is a gun._

_"No... no... Russell! Please! Don't! We can work this out! Please! Don't do this!"_

_But all Russell did was laugh, "Oh, but we are working it out! My way!" He aimed the gun right between Rudy's eyes._

_"Goodbye, Rudolph Davis..."_

_With that, he pulled the trigger..._

BANG!

BOOM!

"AAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Rudy woke up with a scream. He began breathing heavily as he looked out the window. It was cloudy and a storm was coming, which explained the big boom. As he started to calm down, he started to cry. A wave of misery, pain, and guilt washed over him...

"God... who am I...?"

"Rudy... we're home..."

Mom and Dad.

Feeling the need for comfort and confession... Rudy raced out of his room and into the arms of his mother, "Mom... Dad... I need to talk to you. Now! Please... I think I need help..."

**Well now. It looks like Rudy had a whole new realization again. All it took was a freaky nightmare to get through to them. And it turns out, he didn't hurt Melba at all, he just startled her. There will be two more chapters after this, and the next one will focus on both Rudy and Russell's road to recovery. Can they reconcile? Can Rudy make amends with everyone else? We'll find out soon enough. I'll see you guys later, and don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14: Mending Wounds

**Hey dudes! It's time for another chapter of NCM. When we last left off, Rudy finally sees the error of his ways, and in this chapter, he's gonna work to fix his mistakes and make amends with everyone he hurt. Let's see how that goes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 14: Mending Wounds

In a complete distraught and tearful state, Rudy confessed everything to his parents. About hurting Russell, about beating up Bill, about being the reason Russell was in the hospital, and even about nearly hurting Melba (although he kept out the specifics on that one).

Afterward, he admitted that he needed help. Much to his relief, while his parents didn't approve of his actions, they were glad to see he was remorseful and promised to help him... although he needed to do his part as well.

When Rudy asked how he could do his part. His mother's answer?

"Sometimes, the first step to redemption is to make amends with those you hurt..."

So that exactly what Rudy set out to do...

On Monday, he stood outside out of the school. How was he going to approach this? He knew that Bill was really pissed at him, and would probably be so for a long while. The others might be wary of him...

"Well... here goes nothing..."

With that, he walked through the doors, and down the hall. As expected, he saw the rest of the gang standing around the lockers talking. He approached them cautiously. They didn't seem to notice him until he cleared his throat.

"Morning, dudes..." He greeted, "How're you doin'?"

Bill instantly glared daggers at him, but Albert spoke, "Hey, hey, hey, Rudy. We're doin' fine. You feeling better?"

Rudy nodded, "Yeah... I'm feeling much better. I... just needed to get stuff off my chest, that's all. Say..." He looked around the guys to notice that someone was missing, "Where's Russell?"

"He's at home recovering..." Bill answered bitterly.

"I see. Um, can I come over to your house after school?"

"Why?! So you can put your hands on my little brother again?!"

"No! No! Nothing like that... I just... want to talk to him..."

Rudy sighed, "I've been thinking... and I've really done some messed up stuff lately. So... I want to make it up to everyone I hurt. You, Bill... and especially Russell..."

The gang looked at one another. They were a little unsure if Rudy should be trusted or not. But before they could say anything, he spoke again, this time directly to Bill, "Bill... I'm sorry for kicking your butt the other day. I know you were trying to protect your brother. And you are a great big brother, better than I could be... so... I'm sorry..."

Bill continued to glare at him, "Why I should forgive you this time? I did last time, and look what happened! You nearly killed my brother twice in a YEAR! So excuse me if I don't quite believe you..."

"I don't blame you..." Rudy nodded, "I wouldn't believe myself either... after everything I've done, I wouldn't trust myself either... well... see you in class..."

With that, he walked off to homeroom...

"You think he's being for real this time...?" Harold asked.

"H-He seems to feel p-pretty bad..." Donald added.

Bill scoffed, "I don't believe him for one second. We thought this mess was done and over with this summer, and look what happened. Watch, he's gonna pull some more mess again.

Albert spoke up, "You all have a point. But I think Rudy really feels bad."

"Seriously. Fat Albert, you saw what he did. He was about to kill my brother! And you wanna give him another chance?!"

"I understand your concern. We should probably be cautious..."

And so, for the rest of the school day, Rudy had remained a little distance from everyone else, mostly to do some thinking and taking time to himself. While the rest of the gang didn't mind, they were still rather wary of him. They weren't sure if he was being honest about his remorse and pulling an act. That is... until lunch when he offered to share his lunch from home with everybody...

They had to admit, that was pretty kind of him. Even Bill, who initially thought the food might be poisoned, accepted the offer.

As soon as the last class of the day ended, Rudy made it over to the elementary section of the school. There he waited... until he found the person he was looking for.

"Melba! Melba, wait up!"

He walked up to the little girl, but when she spotted him, she flinched and started to walk faster, until he grabbed her by the shoulder, "No! Don't touch me!" She cried, tearing away from his grip.

"Hold on. I wanna talk to you." He said with a smile.

"What's there to talk about? You almost deflowered me..." She glared at him as she crossed her arms and turned away.

Rudy winced at that reminder, "I know... and I wanted to say... I'm sorry. For scaring you like that... it was completely wrong and uncool of me to do that. I know you probably won't forget that or forgive me... but I want you to know how sorry I am... so... I got there for you..."

His hands were behind his back until he revealed a bouquet of flowers to Melba, who gasped when she saw them, "Oh my gosh... these are... beautiful..." She carefully took them.

"I picked them myself..." Rudy explained, "So I hope you like them. I know it won't make up for what I did... but it's something to cheer you up... you're a good friend to Russell... you really are. Well... see you later. And tell Devery I'll catch up with him sometime..."

And so, he left, leaving a bewildered Melba with her flowers...

_Two down... one to go... _

Before Rudy made it, he stood in front of the Cosby residence. The other dudes had gone to the junkyard, so they didn't even know he was here. And even though Bill didn't really say he could come here... he had to make things right.

The rich boy knocked on the door, waiting a few seconds until it opened, revealing Mrs. Cosby, "Hello, Rudy. What a surprise. Where's Bill?"

"He and the other dudes went to the junkyard... and I wanted to stop here and check up on Russell... and talk to him for a bit. I won't be here long..."

"Oh, how sweet. He's in his room resting, but I think he's awake. Come on in..."

"Thanks..."

Meanwhile, with Russell, he was lying down in bed, having woken up from a nap not too long ago. His arm had healed up slightly, although there were still scars. And he honestly felt better than he did.

As he yawned, there was a knock on the door, "Russell, darling. You have a visitor." his mother called.

"Oh... okay. Come in..." He replied a little drowsily.

The door opened, and Rudy walked in, "Knock, knock..." He greeted with a smile.

Russell gasped in horror as he sat up, more alert and even more scared. Rudy saw this and frowned a little, "Relax, Russell... I'm not gonna hurt you... I swear..."

The small child looked at him fearfully, "You're... you're not...?"

The rich boy shook his head, "No... I just wanna talk."

He slowly walked over to Russell and sat down on his bed, all while the small boy watched him cautiously. Taking a deep breath, Rudy spoke, "Russell... I am so... so... so... so... _so_ sorry for everything I put you through. I was angry, jealous, and petty. I blamed all of my problems on you. When really... my problems are my own fault. And the rest of the dudes are right... I overreacted. And all of this started after what happened this summer. You may be a pain sometimes... but don't think your existence is an issue to me... because it's not..."

Russell was taking time to let all of this sink in. For some reason, he didn't believe Rudy. Mostly because this was similar to what happened when Rudy was in the hospital after getting stabbed. Too similar to be true. How was he supposed to know if he was telling the truth...?

Before he could think about this further, he heard the teen sniffling, "And... Fat Albert's right... I have an anger issue that needs to be taken care of. And because of this... I beat the crap out of your brother... and I almost committed an unforgivable act... don't ask. The point is, I have a lot to make up for... and I have the most to make up to you... so... even if you don't forgive me if you have anything you want me to do for you... lay it on me."

Rudy wiped his eyes of the tears when he felt Russell's hand on his shoulder, "Rudy... there's a bunch of things you are. You're mean, crazy, selfish, vain, snooty, cocky, and you always try to get what you want, no matter the consequences." He said.

The teen couldn't even argue with that as Russell continued, "But despite all of that... you do have a heart... and you're always learning something. You have moments where you can be nice... and that's a good thing about a person. And you admitted your mistakes and owned up to them, not a lot of people do that. Yeah, it'll take me a while to forgive and forget unlike before... but I appreciate you coming here to speak with me personally... and I think for real... you're showing real class..."

Rudy smiled, "Thanks, Russell. And this time, I think we need to really work on getting along a little better."

"Yeah... we do... and I'm sorry for saying 'No Class Ever'. I think if I didn't, you wouldn't have gotten so mad."

"No, don't be sorry. I shouldn't have overreacted... so, are we good...?"

"I... guess... sort of."

"I'll take that..."

With that, the two boys shared a tender hug with one another. As they did, Russell got an idea, "You know... I think there is something you can do to make it up to me..."

"And what's that?" Rudy asked.

All Russell did was smirk, "You'll see..."

**Well, looks like Rudy's on the road to redemption. He talked to his parents, the gang, Melba, and Russell. He's not quite forgiven for his actions yet, but he'll take what he can get while he works to earn everyone's trust again. Next chapter is sadly the last. We'll get a small time skip, and see what Russell had in mind for Rudy. Until then, I'll see you guys later. And don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


	15. Chapter 15: Solution

**Hi! It's time for the final chapter of NCM! Rudy and Russell have some things to work out, and we'll see how they work them out in this chapter. What does Russell have in mind? Let's read and find out! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 15: Solution

A week later

It was a rather warm day in North Philly. Saturday was almost in the 80s in terms of weather. The Junkyard Gang lounged around in the clubhouse, bored out of their minds.

"Hey, hey, hey. What a hot day..." Albert said, fanning himself.

"What I wouldn't give for some ice cream..." Bucky added.

"Or some lemonade..." Harold suggested.

"Orb someb waterb." Mush spoke up.

Russell sat up, having recovered and feeling much better than before, "Don't worry, dudes. I've got your covered." He reached into his coat, and pulled out a small bell, ringing it, "Bulter! Drinks please."

As if on cue, Rudy hurried into the clubhouse, holding a tray of lemonade glasses, "As you wish, Russell. Anything for my master." He said cheerfully, offering everyone a glass.

As Bill took his glass, he smiled, "Wow, Rus. I can't believe you got Rudy to agree to be your personal servant for a month."

"Well, he said he'd do anything to make it up to me..." Russell shrugged, "So..."

Rudy nodded, "Yeah... I wanted to make amends with everybody. I felt so bad with what I did... so, I'm working to show you how sorry I am. I've been taking more anger management classes, as well as therapy sessions. You dudes won't have to worry about the No Class Monster anymore... he's gone for good."

"That's great, Rudy. Great to see you working on your problems..." Albert smiled.

"Yeah... thanks..."

"So, whatever you say, Rudy has to do it?" Donald asked Russell.

"Yep. For instance. Rudy, do a dance for us."

The rich boy cringed a little, but he nodded, "Anything for my master..." He set the tray down, and before he could dance, "Wait!" Russell called before he got up and walked to the door. As he expected, Melba was there, "We need one more audience member."

"I hope I didn't miss anything..." She said, "And by the way, Rudy. Thanks for the flowers, they were nice..."

Rudy gulped, hoping she wouldn't reveal what happened between them to the rest of the boys. But thankfully, she just sat down along with Russell, who said, "Alright, Rudy. Starting dancing ballet."

_Why did I ever ask to do something for him...? _He thought miserably, _Well, best put up with it, Rudy. You want to make amends with Russell, you gotta do what he wants..._With that, he began to twirl and dance around like a ballerina. Of course, he wasn't very good at it, but that's what made it all the funnier. The gang laughed as he danced.

On the inside, Rudy was dying, but really... he felt good. After everything, he put the guys, Melba, and especially Russell, though...

This was completely worth it...

THE END

**Aw, happy ending. Well, happy for most of the guys. Rudy might not enjoy his new role as Russell's personal servant for the next few weeks, but he agreed to do anything Russell wanted to make up for his mistakes, so he really dug his own grave here. Let's hope it's worth it. I hope you guys enjoyed this NCE sequel. Thank you so much for reading. Check out my other Fat Albert stories if you will. I'll see you guys later, and as always, don't forget to review, please. Thank you!**


End file.
